


Rebirth

by Laynisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynisa/pseuds/Laynisa
Summary: Neuf ans après la fin de la guerre, tout se passe pour le mieux dans la vie des héros de guerre.Mais ne dit-on pas souvent qu'avant la tempête vient le calme ?La vie de nos héros va être bouleversée par une série de révélations et d'événements. Mais tout bouleversement n'est pas forcément négatif...- Fanfiction écrite à l'occasion du concours d'été 2017, Le Chaudron Baveur -Bien sûr, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sortent tous de l'esprit abondant de notre chère J.K Rowling.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't read French, let me know!  
I'd be happy to translate this work in English.

Les faits se déroulent neuf ans après la grande bataille de Poudlard, en 2007. Hermione a désormais 28 ans, Ron et Harry en ont 27. Lentement mais sûrement, ils ont reconstruit leurs vies après la bataille qui opposa le camp de Harry à celui de Voldemort. Hermione est retournée finir sa scolarité à Poudlard, en est sortie brillamment diplômée et est entrée au Ministère. Gravissant les échelons, elle a fini par se faire une place aux côtés de Kingsley Shacklebolt, dans le département de la Justice Magique. Harry et Ron ne sont pas retournés à Poudlard, mais sont devenus Aurors. Ron a exercé le métier pendant deux ans avant de démissionner et de s'engager aux côtés de George dans la gestion de la boutique de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Quant à Harry, il a continué d'exercer le métier d'Auror.

Naturellement, Ron et Hermione se sont mis en couple après la guerre, et il en va de même pour Harry et Ginny. Bref, tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont trompeuses ?


	2. "Nous avons pris une décision."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione et Ron apprennent une triste vérité, vérité qui impactera leur couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je suis vraiment naze avec les résumés de chapitres... ^^'

Londres, Chemin de Traverse, Kensington Avenue.

2 mai 2007.

Comme tous les ans, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à partir dîner chez les Potter. C'était devenu une tradition au fil des années. Plutôt que de se rendre à la somptueuse réception organisée par le ministère en l'honneur des disparus, ils préféraient commémorer la mémoire des victimes en moins grandes pompes. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce type d'événement, un peu trop pompeux à son goût, et bien trop focalisé sur la victoire de son camp face à celui de Voldemort plutôt que sur le souvenir des victimes. Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas rendus. Néanmoins, le ministère ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Le ministre, Kingsley, était heureusement largement en mesure de comprendre leur absence, ayant lui-même perdu des amis durant cette bataille.

Mais pour le moment, nous retrouvons notre petit couple, qui est sur le point de partir.

«Je me demande ce que vont nous annoncer Harry et Ginny.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas une idée, aussi infime soit-elle, Mione ?

\- J'en ai bien une, sourit la concernée, mais j'ai peur de me tromper.

\- Allons ma chérie, tu sais bien que la plupart du temps, tes hypothèses s'avèrent être vraies.»

Hermione sourit à Ron, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Pour une fois que ça se passait bien entre eux, elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu.

«C'est vrai, et je suis en mesure de te confirmer que l'hypothèse selon laquelle nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant est vraie.

\- Alors ne traînons pas !»

Ron sourit à Hermione, avant d'attraper la petite enveloppe qui devait leur servir de Portoloin. Celle-ci se mit à briller, et Hermione se dépêcha donc de l'attraper à son tour. Un millième de seconde plus tard, elle ferma les yeux et ressentit l'habituelle sensation d'être happée dans un tourbillon. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, à peine un battement de cils plus tard, Ron et elle se trouvaient devant le cottage des Potter, entièrement restauré par Harry – à la manière moldue !

Elle prit la main de Ron et ensemble, ils remontèrent l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Comme à son habitude, Hermione était bouché bée, béate d'impression devant le travail monumental que Harry avait accompli. L'allée, faites de dalles en pierre, était bordée de lys blanches. Harry avait vu en cette fleur magnifique l'occasion de rendre hommage à sa mère, Lily, dont le prénom est inspiré de cette plante. Le cottage était revêtu d'un parement en pierre beige, et bénéficiait d'une grande luminosité due aux grandes baies vitrées que Harry avait installées. Il avait su moderniser la bâtisse, tout en conservant son esprit traditionnel.

La jeune femme fût tirée de ses pensées par Ron, qui toqua à la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit tout de suite sur Ginny. La jeune rousse, d'ordinaire toujours radieuse et souriante, affichait ce soir là un air désemparé, abattu, et Hermione commença à craindre l'arrivée d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Apparemment, Ron l'avait remarqué aussi, car il retint sa sœur.

«Tout va bien, Gin' ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée. Mais entrez donc ! Harry est au salon.»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné, puis ils retirèrent leur veste et rejoignirent le Survivant au salon. Ce dernier se leva, un air joyeux sur le visage, toujours très enchanté de voir ses amis, même si l'occasion pour laquelle ils se réunissaient l'était un peu moins. Il serra la main de Ron et embrassa Hermione sur la joue, avant de les inviter à s'asseoir et de leur proposer un verre.

«Toi, Ron, je sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre, sourit Harry, mais toi, Hermione, tu prends quoi ?

\- Figure toi que j'ai testé le rhum groseille avec Alice, ma collègue. Et tu avais raison, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça !

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !»

Les trois amis rirent ensemble tandis que Harry sortit les bouteilles et que Ginny apportait les verres. L'apéritif se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, ponctué par les histoires de Ron à propos des malheurs des clients avec les gadgets de farces et attrapes commercialisés dans sa boutique, les avis de Ginny et Hermione sur telle ou telle boutique et les ragots du Bureau des Aurors rapportés par Harry. Néanmoins, lorsque vint le moment de quitter le salon pour passer à table, l'ambiance se refroidit légèrement. Les quatre amis observèrent une minute de silence à l'égard de ceux qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour la cause. Puis, Ginny apporta le plat, un hachis parmentier maison qui ne manqua pas de rappeler aux quatre compères leurs années à Poudlard, et servit tout le monde. Ils commencèrent à dîner en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, sujets trahissant la tension qui régnait à la table. En plein milieu du repas, Hermione posa sa serviette et s'enquit de la raison pour laquelle Harry et Ginny souhaitaient leur parler. Le visage de Ginny se décomposa aussitôt, tandis que celui de Harry revêtit un masque neutre. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs amis. Il était évident que la nouvelle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager n'était finalement pas si positive que ça...

«Si nous vous avons fait venir ici ce soir, commença la rousse, c'est évidemment pour la même raison que les années précédentes...

\- Mais, poursuivit Harry, nous avons également pris une décision.

\- TU as pris cette décision, Harry, siffla Ginny d'un ton venimeux. Moi, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

\- Ah, parce qu'après ce que tu m'as fait, tu penses vraiment avoir ton mot à dire ?

\- Eh, du calme, intervint Hermione. On ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, expliquez vous.

\- Oui, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous rentrer dans le lard quand on sera rentrés chez... Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron, lequel sembla comprendre sa bourde et leva les mains en guise d'excuses.

«Donc, pour reprendre, soupira Harry, Ginny et moi... On a décidé de se séparer.

\- QUOI ?!»

L'exclamation était unanime. Ron, tout comme Hermione, ne s'attendait certainement pas à une révélation pareille.

«M-mais, balbutia Hermione, pourquoi ?

\- Attend, le plus intéressant arrive. Figurez-vous que, pendant toutes ces années...

\- Harry, non, l'implora Ginny.

\- Pendant toutes ces années, continua Harry sans se soucier de Ginny, il s'avérait que j'ai, ou que plutôt mes sentiments, aient été manipulés.»

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que Harry voulait dire par là, aussi il coula un regard vers Hermione, qui, elle, avait l'air sous le choc. Il tapota sa cuisse pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais la sorcière fit la moue. Elle était aussi perdue que lui, aussi, Ron décida de demander plus de précisions à Harry.

«Tu ne comprends pas, Ron ? Ironisa Harry. Ça ne te rappelle rien si je te dis Romilda Vane, 6ème année, chocolats ?

\- Euh... Non, franchement, ça ne me dit rien.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis revenu vers elle peu de temps après avoir décidé que je représentais trop de risques pour elle. Depuis ce moment, elle... elle versait quotidiennement une dose de philtre d'amour dans mes plats et boissons.»

Un bruit de verre cassé résonna dans la pièce suite à la révélation. Hermione avait laissé tomber son verre par terre, tandis que Ron, stupéfait, continuait à verser de l'eau dans son verre bien qu'il fût déjà plein à ras-bord.

«C'est une blague, finit par souffler Ron. Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, et pourtant...

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué Harry, j'étais désespérée et...

\- Oh oui, je sais déjà tout ça Ginny, la coupa Harry d'un ton sec. Mais ça ne pardonne pas ce que tu as fait !

\- Harry, s'interposa Ron. Ne parle plus jamais à ma sœur sur ce ton.

\- Ron. On rentre. Ces deux-là ont besoin d'être seuls.

\- Mais tu...

\- Maintenant, coupa Hermione, ne lui laissant aucun choix.»

Elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires et sortit, suivie par Ron. Une fois en dehors des limites anti-transplanage, ils transplanèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione, sur Kensington Avenue et rentrèrent. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en soupirant, encore sous le choc de ce que Harry leur avait annoncé. Ron, pendant ce temps, était toujours en train de marmonner dans sa barbe.

«Ron, arrête de râler, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, tu as vu comment il parlait à ma sœur ?

\- Ce sont leurs affaires, ça ne nous regarde pas !

\- Mais bien sûr que ça me regarde ! C'est ma sœur ! Tu comprend ça ou pas ?»

Les dernières paroles du rouquin firent bondir Hermione du canapé.

«Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, articula-t-elle froidement.

\- Et toi, arrête d'être égoïste ! Ma sœur avait besoin de moi !

\- Ah oui ?! Pourtant elle n'a eu besoin de personne pour mettre un philtre d'amour dans le verre de Harry tous les jours pendant neuf ans !»

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en colère. Encore une dispute..., songea tristement Hermione.

«Alors tu préfères soutenir Harry plutôt que ta meilleure amie ?! Éructa le rouquin.

\- Oui ! Oui, je préfère soutenir Harry car sa conduite est loin d'être exécrable, contrairement à celle de ta sœur ! Ginny a trahi sa confiance et tu me demandes de la soutenir ?!

\- Oui, tu dois la soutenir ! Parce que moi je la soutiens et je suis ton copain, tu es supposée me soutenir dans ce que je fais.

\- Tu parles vraiment sérieusement là ? S'exclama Hermione, incrédule. Qu'on sorte ensemble n'implique absolument pas que nous partagions les mêmes avis sur tout !

\- Tu me déçois tellement Hermione... Si Harry n'avait pas fait que changer d'avis concernant son couple avec ma sœur, elle n'aurait pas été obligée d'en arriver là !

\- Tu lui reproches vraiment d'avoir privilégié sa sécurité à ses sentiments ? C'est vraiment ce que tu sous-entend ? Ron, je sais que tu es têtu mais ça n'a ni queue, ni tête. À aucun moment, si Harry est ton ami, tu ne peux lui reprocher ce que tu lui reproches. C'est complètement absurde !

\- De toute façon, avec toi, on ne peut jamais rien reprocher à Harry, tout est toujours absurde ! Répliqua Ron avec aigreur. Il y a neuf ans, quand on était dans la forêt de Dean, tu vas me dire que c'était absurde aussi ?! Dans le fond si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que tu dois être heureuse qu'ils se séparent. A tous les coups tu n'attendais que ça ! Et dire que j'ai cru que je pouvais être à sa hauteur !»

Les paroles de Ron firent l'effet d'un choc à Hermione. Elle inspira profondément et quitta le salon. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, de relâcher la pression.

Elle se repassa mentalement la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre elle et Ron, et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la première, et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière. Ces derniers temps, les disputes entre elle et Ron se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et surtout éclataient pour des broutilles. Ils ne se comprenaient plus, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, tous les deux trop pris par leurs jobs respectifs – du moins, c'était la conclusion qu'Hermione tirait de tout ça. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Mais le problème restait la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre. L'amour n'est malheureusement pas quelque chose qu'on apprend dans les livres. Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, elle le savait. Et elle avait peut-être une idée à ce sujet. Aussi, elle se leva et retourna voir Ron, au salon. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle quand il l'entendit.

«Hermione je suis désolé... Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Je sais. Mais ça continuera d'arriver si nous ne faisons rien à ce sujet.

\- A quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea Ron, déjà peu convaincu.

\- Nous allons faire une thérapie de couple.»


	3. "Tu es tout le temps désolé !"

«Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.»

Nous étions vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, et Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle d'attente du psychothérapeute qui devait les recevoir. Ron n'était pas enchanté par la perspective de devoir déballer leurs problèmes devant un parfait inconnu, mais comme à son habitude, Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de s'y rendre.

«Ron, pour la troisième fois, il ou elle sera impartial, n'émettra pas de jugement et aura sans doute rencontré des couples ayant des problèmes bien plus graves que les nôtres.

\- Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi on ne règle pas ça entre nous, comme d'habitude.

\- Parce que cette fois-ci c'est différent, souffla Hermione, exaspérée. A chaque fois qu'on tente de discuter calmement, ça se finit par une dispute. On a un problème de communication et je persiste à croire que la personne derrière ces portes saura nous aider.»

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase, la secrétaire arriva pour les informer que le spécialiste était prêt à les recevoir. Le couple se leva, Ron de mauvaise grâce. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, l'air agacé, qui devait sans doute signifier qu'il avait intérêt à bien se tenir. Pour toute réponse, le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. La secrétaire, une jeune blonde vêtue d'un tailleur gris bien taillé et les cheveux relevés en chignon serré, leur tint la porte en souriant, et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du psychothérapeute. Ce dernier était occupé à reporter une info sur un agenda, et c'est sans relever la tête qu'il accueillit le jeune couple.

«Bonjour ! Vous êtes mon rendez-vous de 17 heures ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Nous sommes Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

\- Ron, grogna Ron.»

Mais sa remarque passa inaperçue, car le thérapeute avait brusquement relevé la tête à l'entente des noms du couple. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien en face de lui deux membres du Trio d'or. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être abasourdi, Hermione l'était également. Quand à Ron, il était carrément bouche bée.

«Granger, Weasley... Je suis surpris qu'un couple aussi modèle que le vôtre ait besoin d'aide. De mon aide, qui plus est, ironisa Drago, car oui, c'était bien lui, avec son célèbre sourire coin.

\- Hors de question que j'écoute les conseils de cette fouine ! Fulmina Ron..

\- Ron, s'il te plaît... Tenta Hermione. Malefoy peut peut-être nous aider...

\- Non !»

Une voix grave et ferme s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

«Recommençons depuis le début. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, prenez place, je vous prie. Ce rendez-vous est ce que l'on appelle une prise de contact. Durant cette séance, nous allons faire connaissance, déterminer les objectifs que vous voulez vous fixer en tant que couple, et je pense que cela sera sûrement déjà pas mal.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de se présenter ? Interrogea nerveusement Hermione. Après tout, nous nous sommes, euh... Déjà rencontrés dans le passé.

\- C'est nécessaire oui, sourit Drago. Dans le cadre de cette thérapie, nous sommes de parfaits inconnus. Ce que nous savons les uns des autres n'entre pas en ligne de compte car cela pourrait fausser mes analyses et théories à votre sujet.

\- Oh... Très bien. Mais, euh... Je dois dire quoi ?

\- Tout ce que vous jugerez utile de me faire part. Oh, et attendez avant de commencer...»

Drago s'empara de sa baguette et lança un Assurdiato, ainsi qu'un Collaporta informulé, avant de décocher un de ses fameux sourires en coin au couple.

«C'est la procédure, expliqua-t-il en arborant son célèbre sourire en coin. Vous pouvez commencer.

\- Bon très bien... Euh, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, mais ça vous le savez déjà... J'ai 28 ans, je travaille au ministère de la magie, dans le département de la Justice Magique.»

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite.

«C'est tout ? Sourit Drago. Pas d'enfants, rien ?

\- Non, murmura Hermione en rougissant furieusement. Enfin, j'avais un chat mais il est mort.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en prenant note de ce que la jeune sorcière lui avait dit. A votre tour, monsieur Weasley.

\- Je m'appelle Ron, commença celui-ci de mauvaise grâce. J'ai 27 ans, j'étais auror pendant deux ans, puis j'ai démissionné il y a quelques mois pour reprendre les rênes avec mon frère de la boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, pas d'animal, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- D'accord... Miss Granger, quelles sont vos fonctions au sein du ministère ?

\- Je travaille pour le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. J'ai diverses missions, je l'aide par exemple à éradiquer ou modifier les règles biaisées, mises en place en faveur des Sang-purs, ou à adopter des mesures pour que les créatures magiques telles que les elfes de maisons puissent avoir des droits.

\- La guerre s'est terminée il y a neuf ans de ça. Pourquoi retravailler les règles relatives aux statuts du sang uniquement maintenant ? S'étonna Drago.

\- Et bien, avant, nous devions reconstruire tout ce qui a été endommagé par la guerre, poursuivre les mangemorts, les juger, retrouver les disparus... Tout cela a pris un temps inconsidéré et maintenant que nous en avons presque fini avec ça, nous pouvons plancher sur le plus dur, les lois relatives au sang.

\- Je vois, acquiesça l'ex-Serpentard d'un air songeur. Et vous, Ron ? Comment ça se passe à la boutique ? Çà doit changer du métier d'auror.

\- Pourquoi, demanda sèchement Ron, sur la défensive. Vous aussi, vous allez me juger parce que c'est soi-disant une erreur monumentale d'abandonner ce job pour diriger une boutique ?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Drago, surpris. J'ai pour obligation de rester impartial et de ne pas juger les actions de mes clients.

\- Effectivement, c'est complètement différent. Mais je préfère travailler à la boutique. Je peux passer du temps avec mon frère, il en a besoin depuis la... Enfin, depuis que Fred est... Bref, vous devez sûrement savoir, après tout vous n'êtes pas étranger à sa mort.

\- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, outrée. Excusez-le...

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit faiblement Drago. Reprenez, Ron.

\- Nous travaillons sur le développement de la boutique, j'ai donc beaucoup de travail. A vrai dire, je dois en avoir autant qu'Hermione, si ce n'est plus, car Hermione a la chance de travailler en équipe, tandis que nous ne sommes que deux pour tout gérer à la boutique.

\- Je pense que cette masse de travail que nous devons supporter tous les deux contribue à faire de notre couple ce qu'il est maintenant, même si je ne pense quand même pas que tu aies plus de travail que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le débat. Est-ce que vous pouvez déjà tirer un objectif à partir de ce que vous m'avez dit ? Demanda Drago d'un ton sérieux et professionnel.»

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils auraient des objectifs à se fixer...

«Essayer de réduire la masse de travail ? Suggéra Ron.

\- C'est un début, mais ça c'est l'action à faire pour arriver à l'objectif.

\- Passer plus de temps ensemble ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Il y a de ça également mais d'après ce que je comprend, le travail est la clé de vos soucis, vous devez donc apprendre à laisser le travail là où il est à la minute où vous franchissez la porte de chez vous, et surtout ne pas laisser la fatigue que le travail vous procure lorsque vous tentez de communiquer. C'est un cas très fréquent: les couples accumulent la fatigue liée au travail, tentent de communiquer, font face à un désaccord et de ce fait, la fatigue les rend plus irritables et plus enclins à s'emporter plutôt qu'à discuter calmement.»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione approuva vigoureusement de la tête, tandis que Ron, qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer, se perdait dans la contemplation de ses cuticules.

«Je suis d'accord, sourit Hermione. C'est vrai que c'est un de nos problèmes.

\- Bien sûr, tout au long de la thérapie, nous déterminerons plusieurs objectifs, qu'ils soient à court, moyen ou long terme. Pour une première séance, ce n'est pas trop mal. Bien, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Voulez-vous continuer la thérapie, préférez-vous arrêter ?

\- Nous continuons bien sûr, s'écria Hermione. Je pense que nous en avons vraiment besoin !

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Ron ?

\- Si Hermione le veut, je le veux aussi, répondit celui-ci d'un air blasé.

\- Parfait, je peux donc vous revoir dès demain à 10 heures, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Nous serons là, assura Hermione.»

Le couple se leva, en même temps que Drago, et échangea une poignée de main avec ce dernier. Drago prononça les contresorts, et ils sortirent du bureau.

«A demain donc, et d'ici là, n'oubliez pas de rester calmes !»

Hermione lui fit un dernier signe de tête, tandis que Ron la tirait par la main vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Ron, ce dernier était encore sous le choc d'avoir du avouer à Malefoy leurs problèmes de couple, à tel point qu'Hermione, qui en avait assez de l'entendre ressasser les mêmes choses en boucle, décida d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Elle se prépara, sortit dans la rue et transplana devant chez ses parents. Sa mère vint l'accueillir à grands renforts d'étreintes et de bises sonores, avant de l'inviter à entrer et de lui proposer une tasse de thé qu'Hermione accepta. Une fois le thé préparé, elle et ses parents s'installèrent au salon pour discuter.

«Alors ma fille, demanda son père, que nous racontes-tu de beau ?

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Hermione en souriant. J'ai beaucoup de travail au ministère, mais c'est tellement gratifiant de contribuer à ce que les choses changent.

\- Quel est ton projet du moment ? Lui demanda sa mère en sirotant son thé.

\- Je travaille avec le bureau de Kingsley – vous savez, l'homme qui était passé me ramener des documents lorsque vous me rendiez visite.

\- Ah oui, le grand homme à la peau noire, c'est cela ? S'enquit son père.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Je travaille donc avec son bureau sur la révision des lois qui avantageait les sang-purs durant le «règne» de Voldemort. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et pas mal de boulot à finir à la maison – du moins, si on ne s'appelle pas Hermione !»

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire.

«Ce n'est pas la prétention qui te manque, la taquina son père.

\- Je plaisante. La situation avec Ron est déjà presque catastrophique, alors si je commence à ramener du travail, je ne vous explique même pas quel calvaire ce sera !

\- C'est vraiment si dramatique ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu pouvais avoir mieux... Soupira son père.

\- Papa, j'aime Ron. Et oui, la situation est vraiment compliquée, mais nous travaillons à l'arranger. Nous avons pris contact avec un thérapeute de couple et je pense que nous pouvons vraiment obtenir des résultats positifs pour notre couple.

\- Bon, j'espère que tu dis vrai, soupira sa mère. Mais souviens-toi, que vouloir sauver quelque chose qui ne peut l'être n'est jamais positif.»

Hermione sentit l'irritation monter en elle, mais elle se contint. Elle avait déjà assez de Ron avec qui elle était en conflit, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus d'en démarrer un avec ses parents. Au même moment, ils entendirent un «toc-toc» sonore à la fenêtre. Un petit hibou gris et blanc tenait une lettre dans son bec et semblait très fier d'avoir accompli ce qui devait être sa première mission. Hermione se leva et alla récupérer la lettre, après avoir donné de l'eau et un petit morceau de biscuit au hibou.

«Mione,

Veux-tu venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Ginny est repartie vivre chez ses parents et après le fiasco de l'autre soir, je te dois bien un dîner.

Bien à toi,

Harry.

P.S: Torn attendra ta réponse pour rentrer.»

Hermione sourit, attrapa un crayon, à défaut d'une plume, inscrivit un rapide «Avec plaisir, je serai chez toi à 19h30. Bises, H.» au dos du parchemin, le rattacha à la patte de Torn et caressa une dernière fois le petit hibou avant de le laisser partir.

«Bon, Papa, Maman, merci pour le thé et les gâteaux, mais je suis invitée à dîner chez Harry, et j'ai... 45 minutes pour me préparer. Je file !»

Hermione embrassa son père et sa mère, qui la saluèrent joyeusement, et transplana chez Ron. Une fois arrivée au milieu de son salon, elle eût la surpris de trouver son appartement vide. Un petit mot l'attendait, bien en évidence sur la table du salon.

«Mione chérie,

Je suis retourné au boulot. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, nous avons décidé de laisser la boutique ouverte un peu plus tard le vendredi soir.

Je t'embrasse,

Ron.»

«Au moins, il ne m'en voudra pas d'aller dîner chez Harry», songea Hermione en transplanant chez elle, cette fois ci. Elle enfila une tenue plus décontractée: T-shirt blanc, jean noir, blazer bordeaux, récupéra son sac sur le comptoir et transplana chez Harry. Une fois arrivée devant le cottage, elle admira encore une fois les lys, toqua à la porte puis entra sans attendre que Harry lui ouvre. Ce dernier sortir de la cuisine, vêtu d'un tablier rose qui, avouons-le, le rendait ridicule. Hermione éclata de rire à la vue de son meilleur ami recouvert des pieds à la tête de farine.

«Y'a eu une explosion dans ta cuisine ou quoi ?

\- Si seulement ce n'était que ça...

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête, je vais t'aider.»

Hermione passa en cuisine et aida son meilleur ami à confectionner des tagliatelles au saumon à défaut de la tourte originellement prévue, puisque il y avait désormais plus de farine sur Harry que dans le paquet. Harry déboucha une bouteille de vin d'ortie, et ils dînèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione parla de la thérapie à Harry, tandis que ce dernier lui parlait de Ginny qui n'acceptait la rupture et qui avait même eu le culot d'exiger de garder la maison. Mais, comme lui fit remarquer Hermione, même en présentant sa demande devant le Magenmagot, elle aurait forcément été déboutée dans tous les cas, puisque Harry était le seul légataire de la bâtisse. La soirée passa un peu trop vite au goût d'Hermione, qui finit par se décider à partir vers minuit. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Ron était déjà couché, sans doute fatigué par sa fin de journée au travail. Elle alla se coucher également, consciente que la matinée du lendemain allait être éprouvante.

Si elle n'allait pas être éprouvante, elle allait sans doute être ludique.

Lorsque Drago les accueillit, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la séance allait se dérouler. Drago se rassit à son bureau et commença à leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la séance.

«Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les désaccords qui existent au sein de votre couple. Le but est de mettre le doigt sur ceux qui creusent le plus d'écart entre vous, et éventuellement de réfléchir à des solutions ou à des compromis. Ron, vous pouvez commencer.»

Le rouquin ne parût pas réfléchir longtemps.

«Au bout de neuf ans de relation, j'aimerais qu'Hermione accepte que l'on emménage ensemble, mais elle refuse encore.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vouloir garder votre appartement ?

\- Je pense que c'est par désir de conserver une certaine indépendance... Et aussi pour avoir un endroit où me réfugier lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seule, ou bien lorsqu'on se dispute.

\- Ron, que pensez-vous des explications qu'Hermione vous a données ?

\- Je pense que ce ne sont que des excuses. Quand on se dispute et qu'elle rentre chez elle, ce n'est pas pour se calmer, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle fuit.»

Hermione encaissa le coup sans broncher. Après tout, elle était habituée à la mauvaise foi de Ron... Elle la supportait depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

«C'est un jugement plutôt dur, remarqua Drago. Mais puisque c'est la façon dont vous voyez les choses, est-ce que vous avez une solution à proposer pour remédier au problème ?

\- C'est pourtant simple, ironisa Ron. Elle peut venir vivre chez moi, ou moi chez elle.

\- On est loin d'un simple compromis, là, répliqua Hermione. La vie à deux est quelque chose pour laquelle je ne me sens pas prête en ce moment.

\- Pourtant, c'est un peu ce qu'on fait, puisqu'on ne passe jamais un soir l'un sans l'autre. Lâcher un appartement nous permettrait au moins d'économiser un loyer.

\- Dans ce cas, intervint Drago, pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas une semaine chez Hermione, puis la semaine suivant chez Ron, et ainsi de suite, en alternance ? Cela pourrait être une solution à court terme à votre problème et cela montre que de votre côté, Hermione, vous êtes encline à tenter l'expérience.

\- Oui... Nous pourrions essayer, admit Hermione.

\- Bien ! A votre tour, Hermione.

\- Ce que je reproche à Ron, c'est sa constante manie de toujours vouloir m'imposer ses choix et sa vision des choses – ce que vous avez pu constater à l'instant. Je me retrouve à m'interdire beaucoup de choses pour lui faire plaisir, mais l'inverse n'est pas réciproque.

\- D'où pensez-vous que vient ce problème, Ron ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de têtu, donc j'admets que j'aime que les choses se passent telles que je le veux. Mais je trouve que Hermione est un peu injuste avec moi. Je veux dire, je m'interdis aussi de faire ce que je lui demande de ne pas faire.

\- Oh, siffla Hermione, vraiment ? Pourtant, tu te permets de faire des remarques et de faire la tête quand je ramène du travail à la maison, alors que toi tu ne te gênes pas pour rester travailler tard le soir à la boutique ! Je renonce à pas mal de sorties entre collègues pour rester avec toi, alors que tu ne te prives d'aucune ! Et je pourrais continuer comme ça durant des heures !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci, la coupa Drago. Ron, je pense que votre vision du couple semble être très patriarche si je puis dire. Je pense que durant votre enfance, vous avez vu votre mère se sacrifier pour prendre soin de vous tous, tandis que votre père bénéficiait d'une relative liberté, sans doute due à son travail au ministère, et que inconsciemment, vous laissez le schéma se répéter. Cependant, un couple se doit d'être basé sur des compromis et des libertés laissées à l'autre. Soit vous faîtes un compromis, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne doit faire ça, soit vous laissez à l'autre la liberté de le faire, et dans ce cas, vous êtes libre de le faire également.

\- C'est vrai qu'en terme de famille patriarche, vous êtes bien placé pour parler, répliqua sèchement Ron.

\- Ron ! Explosa Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

\- Bien, je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là, martela froidement Drago. Je veux bien vous aider, mais j'ai mes limites.

\- Pas besoin, grinça Ron. C'est moi qui m'en vais.»

Le rouquin se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

«Je suis désolée pour son attitude... Il en veut à la terre entière depuis la mort de Fred. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est tout ce que j'ai qui peut expliquer son comportement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est à lui de le faire. Même si je suis habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Les gens refusent toujours de croire que ma famille et moi puissions avoir changé.

\- Il faut dire que bon, votre passé n'aide pas toujours. Mais le geste de ta mère a beaucoup compté dans notre victoire, il faut le dire. Je pense qu'à elle seule, elle a beaucoup contribué à redorer le blason de ta famille.

\- Mon père et moi en sommes bien conscients. Enfin, revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe. J'avais prévu en fin de séance, de vous demander, à Ron et toi, de constituer une liste de défauts que vous ne pouvez pas supporter chez l'autre, pour notre prochain rendez-vous, dans une semaine, même jour, même heure. Si tu peux faire passer le message...

\- Je le ferai. Et merci de bien vouloir continuer à nous aider. En plus, toi et moi avons la même vision du couple... Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un me comprendre.»

Hermione se leva, serra la main de Drago et sortit du bureau en lui envoyant un petit sourire.

Ce dernier, resté dans son bureau, sourit imperceptiblement. Les mots de la brune lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur après le coup d'éclat du roux. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit vite et demanda à sa secrétaire de lui envoyer son prochain rendez-vous.

Hermione de son côté, marchait rapidement vers chez elle. Après ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Ron. Cependant, ses plans furent contrecarrés, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans son spacieux salon, Ron y était planté.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

\- Mais tu es tout le temps désolé, c'est ça le problème ! A force, je vais finir par ne plus croire à tes excuses...

\- S'il te plaît, Mione, ne nous disputons pas. C'est quoi, ce que tu dans à la main ?

\- Les consignes pour notre prochain rendez-vous, soupira Hermione.

\- Faisons ça maintenant ! Comme ça, ça sera fait et nous pourrons passer à autre chose.»

Hermione acquiesça et ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. La rédaction de la liste se passe calmement, par contre, lorsqu'ils échangèrent leur liste pour la faire lire à l'autre, les premières réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

«Comment ça, je te fais payer mon manque de confiance en moi ? Çà veut dire quoi, ça ? Vociféra Ron.

\- Ca veut dire que ça veut dire, s'obstina Hermione. Tu me l'as encore prouvé l'autre soir quand tu m'as gentiment balancé à la figure que je voulais sortir avec Harry plutôt qu'avec toi ! Et ne crois pas que tu es mieux. Depuis quand je te prend de haut ?

\- Tu t'es entendue hier ? «Je ne pense pas que Ron aie autant de travail que moi», singea Ron. Excuse moi de n'être qu'un vulgaire propriétaire de boutique, et de ne pas travailler au ministère de la magie, «au département de la Justice Magique avec Kingsley Shacklebolt» !»

\- Ce n'était pas le sens de mes paroles, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, c'est tellement facile de faire marche arrière, mais au moins maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses de moi !»

Hermione se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

«Je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur ta décision de quitter les Aurors. Je l'approuvais, même. Mais si toi tu as un complexe d'infériorité à cause de ça, ne viens pas crier sur tous les toits que c'est ma faute. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant.»

Un instant plus tard, la porte claquait derrière le rouquin et Hermione, restée seule, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle décida d'aller se détendre dans un bain, avec son livre favori, l'Histoire de Poudlard. Une fois la baignoire remplie d'une eau brûlante, Hermione versa un peu de son bain moussant sorcier préféré, qui faisait une mousse d'enfer, et s'immergea dedans, déjà plongée dans son livre. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans son bain et ce n'est qu'une fois l'eau froide, au point de la faire grelotter, qu'elle en sortit. Elle enfila un survêtement aux couleurs de Gryffondor ainsi qu'un débardeur et alla se préparer à manger. Elle dîna d'un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, ses pensées curieusement tournées vers... Malefoy. Elle l'avait trouvé plus ouvert, plus enclin à la discussion – bon d'accord, ce dernier point était un pré-requis de son métier. Mais il n'avait pas bronché quand elle avait parlé des lois sur le statut du sang, et avait même paru d'accord avec elle. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait vraiment changé, et sa famille avec ? De plus, il semble réussir à mieux garder son calme avant, songea-t-elle. Et puis, pas un seul sang-de-bourbe ou traître-à-son-sang n'étaient sortis de sa bouche. Oui, décidément, les choses ont vraiment changé.

Le reste de son week-end passa très vite. Le dimanche, elle reçut la visite de Neville et Luna et passa un excellent après-midi en leur compagnie. Leur visite se prolongea jusqu'au dîner, où elle leur servit du rosbif et de la purée, Neville s'étant plaint de l'abondance du corned-beef à Poudlard où il était professeur de botanique. Quant à Luna, elle avait prit la direction du Chicaneur, quand Xenophilius avait du prendre sa retraite. Le journal était maintenant bien plus pris au sérieux, le monde sorcier étant conscient du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre contre Voldemort, à l'époque où La Gazette était contrôlée par le ministère et publiait donc des informations erronées. Le couple partit vers 20 heures et Hermione ne fit pas long feu après. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, vers 22 heures, elle n'avait pas vu Ron de la journée et curieusement, cela ne lui manquait pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau le lundi matin, pimpante dans son tailleur pantalon ajusté, fraîchement coiffée et légèrement maquillée, sa collègue remarqua pourtant tout de suite qu'Hermione était préoccupée. Cette dernière prenait deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour accomplir ses tâches de la journée et semblait particulièrement maladroite, laissant échapper sa plume ou son encre. Lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa bouteille d'encre pour la troisième fois de la matinée, laissant l'encre tacher le somptueux tapis bronze, Alice, sa collègue, en eût assez. Elle se leva et pointa de sa baguette la tache d'encre qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait.

«Tergeo ! Enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est...

\- Ah c'est bon, laisse tomber, j'ai deviné. C'est encore Ron, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... On s'est encore disputés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois-ci ? Soupira Alice.

\- On devait établir la liste des défauts qui nous exaspère l'un chez l'autre et il a mal pris le fait que j'écrive qu'il me fait payer son absence de confiance en lui.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité et...»

Elles furent interrompues par un hibou qui s'engouffra dans le bureau des deux jeunes femmes et vint déposer une lettre sur le bureau d'Hermione avant de se poser sur le perchoir. Hermione déplia le parchemin et lut la lettre.

«Mione,

Je n'arrive pas à travailler avec l'idée que nous sommes fâchés. Pouvons-nous nous voir ce soir pour discuter ? Je resterai calme, je te le promets.

Je t'aime,

Ron.»

Étant consciente qu'elle continuerait à être perturbée de cette façon si elle refusait de discuter, elle écrivit rapidement un «oui» au dos de la lettre, la redonna au hibou et se retourna vers sa collègue, qui soupira.

«Il t'a encore demandé de discuter et tu as encore dit oui.

\- Si je refuse, je serai dans cet état tout le temps, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Tu sais Mione, il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose. Tu mérites mieux que cette situation.

\- Ron peut m'offrir mieux, je le sais... Il faut juste qu'on... se soigne, en quelque sorte.

\- Mais tu mérites également mieux que lui. Tu mérites quelqu'un comme... Quelqu'un comme Harry par exemple ! Regarde à quel point il prend soin de Ginny...

\- Mauvaise pioche, grimaça Hermione. Ils se sont séparés.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Herm'. Tu perds ton temps avec Ron, et tu perds ton temps à essayer de réparer quelque chose qui ne peut pas l'être. Et tu le sais.»

Sur ces paroles, Alice retourna au travail et Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de Kingsley, encore plus perturbée. Jusqu'à ce que sa journée prenne fin, elle travailla à la révision de la loi empêchant les mariages entre Sang-purs et Sang-mêlés et c'est exténuée qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle s'affala sur le canapé avec sa dernière acquisition littéraire, un ouvrage biographique sur Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert des créatures magiques. Les heures passèrent, 18 heures, 19 heures, 20 heures... N'ayant aucune nouvelle de Ron, Hermione s'inquiéta, pensant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais l'arrivée d'un Patronus la détrompa. La voix de Ron résonna, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et qu'il aurait du la prévenir plus tôt qu'il devait effectuer l'inventaire de la boutique ce soir-là, car George n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire mais devait passer les commandes nécessaires le lendemain. Une fois le message délivré, le Patronus s'évapora. Hermione soupira. Encore une fois, elle s'était bien fait avoir.


	4. "Je suis prête à tout."

Lorsque Hermione se leva ce jour-là, elle était en avance. Loin de nous l'idée qu'elle était toujours en retard, après tout, nous parlons d'Hermione Granger. Mais ce jour-là, elle était tellement en avance, qu'elle décida pour une fois de prendre son petit déjeuner en dehors de chez elle. Elle agita sa baguette distraitement en direction de son armoire et récupéra un chemisier crème, un jean serré noir et un blazer gris. Elle était en train d'enfiler une botte lorsqu'une voix tonitruante résonna dans sa chambre, la faisant sursauter.

«Hermione Granger, comment osez vous porter plus de trois couleurs ?!

\- Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que la voix n'était rien d'autre que celle de son miroir.

\- Retirez moi immédiatement cette veste grise ! Vous ne pouvez pas porter du crème, du noir, du gris et du marron sur la même tenue ! Soit vous mettez un jean gris, soit vous mettez une veste noire !»

En soupirant, Hermione troqua sa veste grise contre une noire, sous les commentaires approbateurs de son miroir. Allez savoir pourquoi elle avait un miroir qui avait pour vocation le stylisme... Ça lui plaisait d'avoir un conseiller personnel à domicile, et ne nous mentons pas, si son allure était plus présentable, plus sophistiquée, c'est un peu grâce à lui. Une fois l'approbation d'Alexy le miroir obtenue, elle enfila sa deuxième botte, pris son sac et s'engagea dans la rue, direction son établissement préféré: le Witchbucks du Chemin de Traverse. En pensant aux muffins au pépites de chocogrenouilles et au fameux latte caramel-mélasse de l'établissement, son estomac se mit à gronder. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée de s'attabler et de déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, une délicieuse odeur de café assaillit ses sens. Elle passa commande et attendit d'être servie avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour partir s'installer... mais se heurta plutôt violemment à quelqu'un à la place. Et pour compléter la scène, son café se renversa sur elle. Elle contempla la tâche brunâtre qui se formait sur son chemiser auparavant crème, effarée. La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à invectiver violemment l'homme en face d'elle, mais ce dernier la devança.

«Excusez moi mademoiselle... Granger ?!

\- Malefoy, soupira cette dernière.

\- Et bien, mon conseil n'est pas passé inaperçu, la taquina celui-ci. Tu ne t'es pas énervée.

\- Et pourtant, je n'étais pas loin de le faire, réplique Hermione en souriant.

\- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa baguette. Tergeo !»

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'accident.

«Tu déjeunes souvent ici ? Questionna Drago.

\- Non, c'est assez rare. Mais je m'accorde parfois le temps de le faire, leurs cafés sont tellement bons. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi, j'y viens quasiment tous les jours. Je connais le propriétaire. Et justement, quand on parle du loup...»

Drago désigna d'un mouvement du menton un grand métisse qui s'approchait d'eux. Parvenu à leur hauteur, il adressa un sourire aux deux sorciers.

«Salut Drago !

\- Salut Blaise, répondit celui-ci. Tu as reconnu la sorcière qui m'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, comment l'oublier. Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi, Blaise ?

\- Ça va également. Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

\- Comme je disais à Drago, je viens rarement ici, je manque souvent de temps, mais je m'accorde parfois le luxe de le faire. Je songe sérieusement à le faire plus régulièrement, vu à quel point j'adore vos cafés.

\- Ah, enfin quelqu'un de positif ! Celui-ci, là, il se contente juste de me dire que c'est bon, soupira Blaise en secouant la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois un café à Hermione, puisqu'elle s'est renversé le sien sur elle à cause de moi. Je reviens !»

L'ancien Serpentard s'éloigna, laissant Hermione et son meilleur ami seuls.

«Alors Hermione, toujours au ministère ?

\- Toujours. Et ça a l'air de marcher pour toi, d'après ce que je vois.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, oui, ça marche assez bien. Je réfléchis à la possibilité d'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard, pas loin de Poudlard.

\- C'est drôle, Ron aussi parle d'acheter à Pré-au-Lard. Lui et George veulent racheter Zonko pour pouvoir s'installer dans le village.

\- Ah... Tu es encore avec Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ce ton déçu, Zabini ?

\- Alors comme ça, on revient aux noms de famille, Granger ? Répliqua l'italien avec un petit sourire.»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago était de retour avec un latte caramel-mélasse. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le remercia d'un sourire et consulta sa montre. Il était grand temps de partir pour elle si elle voulait arriver à l'heure au travail. Elle salua Blaise et Drago et sortit du café quand elle fut rejointe par Drago.

«Mon cabinet est sur le chemin du ministère, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire le chemin ensemble.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas.»

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à ce court échange. Hermione finit par se décider à le rompre.

«Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir expert en relations amoureuses ? Je veux dire, je t'aurais plus vu travailler dans les potions que dans ce domaine...

\- Ma famille s'attendait à me voir travailler dans les potions, effectivement. Mais quand j'ai fait ma première année d'étude à la Wizard School of Potions, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour moi. Et du coup je me suis retrouvé sans projet d'avenir. Autant te dire que mon père était furieux...

\- J'imagine oui... Mais personnellement je pensais, pour être honnête, qu'en tant que Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas besoin de travailler, pour vivre.

\- Je pourrais rester chez moi, à vivre de ma rente, oui, mais je préfère avoir une vie active. Et puis, j'aime ce que je fais. La psychologie, c'est quelque chose que j'ai du apprendre à maîtriser très tôt, tu le sais je pense.»

Un air désolé se peignit sur son visage.

«Mais quand je me suis retrouvé sans rien, mon père et moi avons eu une dispute assez violente. Il ne pouvait tolérer que son fils ne travaille pas et n'apporte sa pierre à la richesse familiale, soupira Drago. J'ai donc décidé de mettre au service des autres ce que j'avais appris sur la psychologie.

\- C'est pas plus mal... En quelque sorte, ça t'a aidé à te réinsérer dans la société magique. Malgré que certains soient encore persuadés que ta place se trouve à Azkaban...»

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit à l'évocation d'Azkaban.

«Comme tu l'as dit dans mon bureau, l'action de ma mère nous a permis d'éviter Azkaban. C'est une bonne chose, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si j'y aurais survécu. Mon père y a déjà été, comme tu le sais, et si il y a une chose sur laquelle je lui fais confiance, c'est bien quand il me dit que c'est horrible.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa Hermione, confuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est à ton tour de me parler de toi. Cinquante cinquante.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Et bien... Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu avais lancé un Oubliettes sur tes parents durant la guerre ?

\- En fait non, répondit Hermione à contre-coeur. C'était un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. Étant une Née-Moldue, je savais que mes parents risquaient gros. C'était une décision dure à prendre, mais c'était nécessaire. A l'époque, je préférais vivre avec le fait que mes parents ignoraient tout de moi au point d'ignorer qu'ils avaient une fille, plutôt qu'avec la pensée qu'ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu as pu... les retrouver ?

\- Oui, heureusement. Ils ont récupéré leur maison pas loin de Hyde Park, leur cabinet et ils ne m'en veulent plus du tout. Mais ils ont mis du temps à accepter ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'est normal qu'ils t'en veulent je pense. Pour des parents, il n'y a pas plus désarmant que de se dire que c'est leur enfant qui les protège, alors que c'est normalement à eux de protéger leur enfant.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Hermione. Mais heureusement, ils ont fini par comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ce soupir, alors ?

\- Il y a d'autres aspects de ma vie qu'ils ne cautionnent pas. Notamment... ma relation avec Ron. Ils pensent que je mérite mieux.

\- Les parents penseront toujours que leur enfant mérite mieux, c'est comme ça. J'ai eu une brève relation avec Astoria Greengrass, et malgré que mon père en était satisfait, ma mère ne l'était pas. Pourtant, Astoria remplissait tous les critères.

\- Déjà, quand on parle de critères dans une relation amoureuse, c'est mal parti, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Enfin, quand je dis critères... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Famille recommandable, belle, etc. Mais ma mère ne l'a jamais acceptée. J'ai fini par rompre parce qu'elle me reprochait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle alors qu'on se voyait tous les jours.

\- Ouch, le coup de la sangsue. Dur dur, rigola Hermione.

\- Et donc, tes parents n'apprécient pas ta relation avec Ron ?

\- Oui, ils aiment bien Ron, mais comme tu as pu le voir, il a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre et ça ne plaît pas à mes parents. Quand je leur ai parlé de la thérapie, ils m'ont dit que je m'obstinais à vouloir sauver quelque chose qui ne voulait et ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de la thérapie... Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous en auriez besoin. Je veux dire, quand on vous voit en public, vous semblez toujours tellement heureux, d'accord sur tout...

\- A ce propos... Tu es bien soumis au secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, subitement rongée par l'inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu en doutais ?

\- Non non, mais... Je dois te laisser, je suis arrivée. A samedi !»

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'engouffra dans le Ministère de la magie.

«Bonne journée à toi aussi, souffla Drago, ahuri.»

Il secoua la tête, et continua sa chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Quant à Hermione, une fois arrivée dans son bureau, elle s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle avait un peu perdu ses moyens face à Drago lorsqu'il avait soulevé l'image publique du couple. Elle savait que leur image publique jouait pour beaucoup dans le succès de la boutique. Elle y passait souvent voir Ron, elle savait que cela avait un impact marketing énorme. Les gens venaient car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient souvent y rencontrer l'héroïne de guerre, Ron le disait lui-même. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, car elle avait de cette façon l'impression d'apporter sa contribution au succès de la boutique, mais cela la gênait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup trop de boulot pour se permettre d'être distraite. Elle et Kingsley s'attaquaient à la loi la plus épineuse: sous le règne de Voldemort, les sang-mêlés, cracmols, né-moldus... ont tous été déchus du statut de sorcier. Aujourd'hui, Kingsley et elle devaient réparer ça, et cette tâche leur prendrait au moins trois jours entiers de travail. Et cette fois-ci, hors de question de céder à Ron. Elle ramènerait du travail chez elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait venir chez elle ce soir. Elle aurait l'occasion de lui tenir tête de cette façon.

Le soir venu, Hermione récupéra le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, celui d'Argus Rusard, salua Kingsley et ses collègues et rentra chez elle, exténuée. Elle déposa le dossier dans son bureau, une pièce douillette dans laquelle elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver depuis un petit moment. Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle enfonça ses pieds dans l'épais tapis bordeaux qui recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher, avant d'ouvrir le dossier et de travailler dessus. Elle en était à la partie «reconnaissance du préjudice magique» lorsque Ron transplana dans son appartement.

«Hermione ? L'appela-t-il.

\- Dans le bureau !»

Ron vint la rejoindre, un air réjoui sur le visage.

«Comment ça va, ma chérie ?

\- Ça va, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question à toi. C'est affiché sur ton visage !

\- C'est vrai. Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, s'impatienta Hermione en souriant. Pour une fois, l'enthousiasme de Ron était contagieux.

\- Nous avons trouvé un investisseur sérieux et déterminé à faire doubler notre chiffre d'affaires d'ici deux ans !

\- Ron ! Mais c'est génial ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, s'écria Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Je voulais t'emmener au restaurant pour fêter ça mais je me suis dit qu'en semaine, on serait tout aussi bien ici, tranquilles, en amoureux.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione. Par contre, je n'ai plus de vin, donc si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller en acheter le temps que je finisse ce dossier...»

Le visage de Ron prit une allure contrariée l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit très vite et sourit, avant d'acquiescer et de sortir de l'appartement. Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait réussi à ne pas flancher. Elle se dépêcha de boucler son dossier – là dessus, elle n'avait pas changé. L'habitude qu'elle avait prise à Poudlard de compulser les livres et les cours lui servait bien dans des situations comme celle-ci. Lorsque Ron fut de retour, il trouva Hermione dans sa cuisine, occuper à faire mariner des steaks à l'aide de sa baguette. Il déposa le vin de sureau sur le comptoir.

«Quand tu cuisines comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir ma mère, sourit-il.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un compliment, étant donné à quel point la cuisine de ta mère est délicieuse.

\- C'est gentil pour elle.»

Hermione lui sourit et pointa sa baguette sur un couteau, lui faisant couper des pommes de terre. Elle déposa ensuite les steaks fumants dans une assiette et d'un coup de baguette, transvasa les pommes de terres coupées dans une poêle avec un peu de beurre, habitude qu'elle avait prise lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages en France, et du sel. Lorsque ce fut prêt, Ron versa du vin dans deux verres, et ils trinquèrent au succès de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Cependant, Hermione était distraite, ses pensées faisaient leur chemin vers autre chose que vers ce que Ron lui disait. Elle pensait à Malefoy. A ce qu'il était devenu, à quel point il avait changé – ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation civilisée et même à rire ensemble, et ce sans qu'il ne l'ait insultée une seule fois ! Et puis, elle devait cesser de se mentir à elle-même. Malefoy était, de toute évidence, devenu un très bel homme. Ses cheveux blonds platine avaient poussé, lui faisant tomber des mèches sur le front qu'il devait tout le temps dégager de son visage car elles l'empêchait de bien voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait pris en musculature également – ce matin, sa chemise faisait ressortir à merveille ses pectoraux. Quand à son pantalon de costume, il lui faisait un de ces derrières ! Et il avait cette façon de toujours la comprendre... Hermione était presque gênée de penser à ça alors que son petit ami dînait à ses côtés en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, ce dernier la tira de ses pensée.

«Hermione ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tout va bien ? Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, on dirait, fit remarquer Ron d'un air mi agacé, mi-inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien au travail ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tout se passe bien pour moi qu'on ne peut pas discuter de tes problèmes de travail.»

Très délicat, merci Ron, songea Hermione. Mais elle n'en dit rien, se contenant de lui sourire faiblement.

«En ce moment, on attaque la partie la plus épineuse des règles établies par Voldemort. On doit rendre réparation à tout ceux qui ont été déchus du statut de sorcier durant son règne et c'est long, et tellement éprouvant. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ces pauvres gens qui ont tellement souffert... Même Rusard a payé, tu imagines ? Et crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver une once de pitié pour lui un jour.

\- Je comprend bien. En plus, tu es sensible à la souffrance des autres, donc ça doit rendre la tâche plus dure pour toi que pour quiconque. Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu as les épaules pour ça ?

\- Ron, j'ai eu les épaules pour faire en sorte que mes parents m'oublient. J'ai eu les épaules pour sillonner l'Angleterre à la recherche des morceaux d'âme d'un mec complètement mégalo. J'ai eu les épaules pour supporter les répressions contre les Nés-Moldus. J'ai eu les épaules pour supporter qu'une folle à lier grave le statut de mon sang sur mon bras. Franchement, si j'ai eu les épaules pour ça, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je peux travailler sur ces fichues lois avec Kingsley !»

La voix d'Hermione était grimpée dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait son discours, exprimant son indignation. Ron la regardait, de plus en plus médusé.

«Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je dois me lever tôt demain.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ? Çà t'évitera de rentrer.

\- Hermione, si je reste, crois-moi, tu ne te reposeras pas.»

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil lubrique, et Hermione tenta de réprimer un frisson. Elle avait honte de penser ça, mais le rouquin ne lui faisait absolument plus envie. Encore un point qu'elle devrait aborder en thérapie... si elle en avait le courage. Ron n'avait pas supporté d'entendre qu'il manquait de confiance en lui, alors entendre qu'il ne donnait plus envie à la brune serait sans doute au dessus de ses forces. Elle alla prendre Ron dans ses bras, nicha sa tête au creux de son cou tandis que le rouquin la serrait contre lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis caressa sa joue et s'en alla. Restée seule, Hermione débarrassa leurs assiettes, envoya le tout à la vaisselle, encore une fois grâce à la magie et alla s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Par habitude, elle attrapa un livre, mais elle s'endormit avant de finir le premier chapitre. La journée avait été rude pour son moral.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, et le reste de la semaine aussi. Lorsque vint leur rendez-vous avec Drago le samedi matin, Hermione avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle but trois thés au café ce matin-là, dans l'espoir de tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de leur rendez-vous. Elle enfila une robe légère et des nu-pieds, la température augmentait petit à petit et il faisait déjà bon, ce matin-là.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cabinet, Ron était déjà là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le lundi, Hermione était assaillie de travail et Ron, victime du succès de la boutique, finissait de plus en plus tard. Il l'embrassa doucement.

«Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée. Ça ne va toujours pas mieux au travail ?

\- On a presque fini, mais la masse de travail s'intensifie. Ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, Kingsley a dit que je pourrais poser trois semaines de vacances.

\- Ça va te faire du bien !

\- Oui ! Je pense partir quelque part. Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- J'aurais adoré, mais les élèves vont bientôt finir les cours et les examens, c'est la période où l'on vend le plus après Noël, et George aura besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je comprend.»

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, car l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et furent chaleureusement accueillis par Drago, qui leur proposa de s'asseoir. Le couple avait ramené la liste que Drago leur avait demandé d'établir, et ce dernier la parcourut des yeux.

«Bien, je vois ici que Ron vous reproche, Hermione, de le prendre de haut. Ron, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

\- Et bien, quand on parle de nos emplois respectifs, je sens toujours un peu de reproche et de condescendance dans la voix d'Hermione lorsque nous abordons mon travail à la boutique. Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas ma décision, mais j'aimerais au moins qu'elle ne le montre pas à chaque fois qu'on en parle.

\- Hermione, que pouvez-vous dire à Ron ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te soutiens vraiment, Ron, et je voudrais que tu le croies. Je pense que tu crois ça de moi parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

\- Ce qui vient en premier point de votre liste, Hermione, intervint Drago. Quelles solutions voyez-vous pour remédier à ça ?»

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire, et elle en avait un peu ras-le-bol d'être celle qu'on accuse à chaque fois.

«Je pense que Ron devrait dans un premier temps se convaincre de la fiabilité de son projet, car si il pense que les autres croient que sa décision était la mauvaise, c'est que lui-même le croit aussi et c'est donc ce qu'il projette. Les gens voient ce que Ron veut bien montrer, et si il ne montre qu'une absence d'assurance en ce qui concerne son projet, les gens ne vont pas y croire non plus.

\- Et moi je pense que Hermione devrait prendre moins au sérieux son travail, car après tout, elle n'est pas ministre non plus.

\- Calmez-vous, coupa Drago. Hermione a marqué un point, mais Ron a soulevé un élément important. Aucun de vos emplois ne vaut mieux que l'autre. Il n'y a pas de sous-emplois, et vous devriez y penser, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, la prochaine fois que la conversation tournera vers vos emplois respectifs.»

Sa dernière remarque eût pour effet de mettre les amoureux d'accord, et le rendez-vous se poursuivit dans le calme.

«En ce qui concerne l'intransigeance d'Hermione sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, il m'est difficile de ne pas être d'accord. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Ron, vous êtes sur le point de conclure une affaire avec un important investisseur, ce qui veut dire plus de travail à venir, et Hermione est déjà assaillie de travail. Avoir un enfant ensemble implique que vous aillez moins de travail. Ce n'est pas compatible avec vos situations actuelles. A défaut, vous devriez essayer d'adopter un animal, cela vous responsabilisera et prendra du temps certes, mais toujours moins qu'un bébé.

\- Mais il faudrait que nous vivions ensemble pour cela, objecta Ron.

\- Pas nécessairement, vous pouvez chacun adopter le vôtre.

\- Je songeais justement à adopter un rongeur, sourit Hermione.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai adopté un rat, c'était un couard au service de Voldemort, maugréa Ron.»

Cette remarque fit rire Hermione.

«Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ron.

\- Et il a eu ce qu'il méritait, ne vous en faîtes pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le rendez-vous touche à sa fin et nous sommes arrivés au stade où je propose habituellement des rendez-vous individuels afin de pouvoir me concentrer le temps d'une séance sur un seul membre du couple. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, répondit Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, objecta Ron.

\- Ron, prend le temps, s'il te plaît. Fais le pour nous.

\- Hermione, j'ai du travail, la boutique est en pleine expansion et tout mon temps doit passer dans la boutique.

\- On en a besoin. Ce n'est qu'une heure !

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais une heure, pas plus. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas plus longtemps.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Drago, conciliant. Quel jour vous arrangerait, Ron ?

\- Le mardi est le jour où on a le moins de monde en règle générale, je devrais pouvoir m'absenter.

\- Mardi donc, c'est noté. Et vous, Hermione ?

\- Le vendredi me conviendrait le mieux.

\- Parfait, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas, passez plus de temps ensemble.»

Drago les raccompagna à la porte après leur avoir serré la main. Le couple le salua, puis quitta le cabinet.

«Et si je t'accompagnait faire du shopping, suggéra Ron. Ça te fera du bien de t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, et qui sait, je trouverais peut-être un truc pour moi. Et en plus, on passera notre après-midi ensemble !

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione en souriant.»

Ils partirent en direction des boutiques. L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, entre essayages, achats, et sundaes à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, et l'ambiance entre les deux amoureux était tellement au beau fixe qu'ils décidèrent de conclure leur journée par un dîner au restaurant. Ils rentrèrent se préparer chez eux et se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant Le balai d'or, sur le chemin de Traverse, d'ailleurs non loin du cabinet de Drago. Le principe de ce restaurant rappelait un peu Poudlard: un gobelin maître d'hôtel apporte les cartes, les clients choisissent plats et boissons, et la nourriture apparaît directement dans les assiettes.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans l'établissement et furent guidés jusqu'à leur table par un gobelin en costume de maître d'hôtel. Ce dernier leur tendit les cartes et retourna à son poste, à l'entrée du restaurant.

«Les plats ont l'air... copieux, sourit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Tu as choisi ?

\- Oui, je vais prendre la bavette avec du riz.

\- Et moi, je vais prendre le carré d'agneau avec des frites, et avec ça une bouteille de vin de sureau.»

Aussitôt la phrase de Ron terminée, les plats apparurent sur la table, et ils commencèrent à manger.

«Ça t'a fait plaisir, cette journée ?

\- Très ! Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien de m'acheter des nouvelles affaires.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir avec cette petite veste en cuir ! Du cuir de dragon en plus, tu ne t'es pas fait avoir !

\- J'aurais pu la mettre ce soir, mais après réflexion, elle n'allait pas avec ma robe.

\- De toute façon, tout te va bien.»

Hermione sourit. Peut-être que finalement, la thérapie faisait son effet. Petit à petit, elle reprenait espoir quant à l'avenir de son couple. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Ron lorsqu'elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un Patronus en forme de cheval. Elle reconnut immédiatement celui de Ginny, et en eût d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque la voix de la sœur de Ron s'éleva.

«Ron, Hermione,

Je me doute que vous êtes ensemble et j'espère ne rien interrompre mais je vous attend chez Hermione, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Merci.»

Hermione fixa Ron, qui en fît de même avant de commencer à réunir ses affaires.

«Que fais-tu ? L'interrogea Hermione.

\- On y va, répondit-il.

\- Mais c'est notre soirée, lui rappela la sorcière.

\- Je sais mais Mione, ma sœur et ta meilleure amie a besoin de nous.»

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler pour exprimer son mécontentement.

«Je sais que ça ne te plaît, mais je te jure que je me rattraperai, l'apaisa Ron.»

Le rouquin régla l'addition et le couple transplana chez Hermione. Effectivement, Ginny se trouvait dans le salon de cette dernière.

«Ça va, Gin' ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pas vraiment. Je refuse de laisser Harry partir, je me suis battue pour lui. J'ai tout donné pour lui, et voilà comment il me remercie ? En me quittant ?

\- Calme toi, Gin'. Tu veux un verre ? Hasarda Hermione.

\- Je veux bien un Whisky pur malt, s'il te plaît.»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Ginny de boire, elle n'aimait même pas le Whisky pur malt. Ron haussa les épaules et alla chercher trois verres. Il servit tout le monde et demanda à Ginny de s'expliquer.

«Je veux récupérer Harry. Je suis prête à tout.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as interrompu notre dîner au restaurant ? Demanda Hermione, consternée.

\- Hermione, siffla Ron entre ses dents. D'accord Gin', ajouta-t-il plus fort, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu as un plan ?

\- Et bien... Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien élaboré. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider... En particulier toi, Mione. Tu as toujours été proche de Harry, tu le connais mieux que personne.»

Hermione en fut étonnée. Que Ginny lui demande son aide était surprenant, elle qui était toujours si indépendante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas convaincue de la faisabilité du projet de Ginny.

«Gin', je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Harry t'en veux beaucoup... Pourquoi ne pas laisser le temps passer et retenter ta chance plus tard ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas laisser leurs chances aux grognasses du Ministères, ragea Ginny. Ces garces n'attendaient que ça pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Sympa pour moi qui travaille au Ministère mais qui n'espère absolument pas lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je persiste quand même à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne sait pas ce que Harry veut et bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne suis pas prête à mettre en péril mon amitié avec lui.

\- Hermione, tu t'entends parler ? Intervint Ron qui était jusque là resté silencieux. Ginny te demande ton aide, elle est désespérée !

\- J'entends bien, Ron, mais si on bien appris une chose en thérapie, c'est que quand on est en couple, on doit faire des compromis. Et c'est ce que Ginny doit faire: laisser du temps à Harry.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, toujours Harry, fulmina Ron. Est-ce que tu as un autre nom à la bouche que le sien ? Encore une fois tu fais passer Harry avant Ginny, tu passes ta vie à te focaliser sur Harry. Il est beau hein, ton slogan à la con, là, «les amies avant les garçons» !

\- Ça ne marche pas quand l'amie en question décide de manipuler le garçon pendant neuf ans avec un philtre d'amour. Si Ginny avait décidé de jouer franc jeu dès le départ et de faire les choses correctement, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, épingla froidement Hermione. Et encore une fois, tu me reproche de me focaliser sur Harry, par contre toi tu te focalises sur les problèmes des autres au lieu de te focaliser sur les nôtres. A ce rythme, notre couple n'est pas prêt d'aller mieux.

\- Et qui te dit que je veux qu'il aille mieux ? Asséna Ron.»

Cette dernière phrase choqua Hermione.

«Et bien, si tu t'en fiches à ce point, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore chez moi. Allez-vous en. Tout de suite.»

Hermione avait brusquement élevé la voix, ce qui avait fait sursauter les deux Weasleys, qui avaient ensuite quitté l'appartement. Ron lui avait jeté un dernier regard hargneux avant de partir, et Hermione avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Elle avait tout fermé derrière elle et pour la première fois depuis que leur couple allait mal, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que sa relation foire comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas trompé Ron, certes elle refusait d'emménager avec lui mais au vu des disputes qu'ils avaient tout le temps, c'était une réaction normale ! Elle qui se disait qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour eux, il faut croire qu'elle se trompait...


	5. "Je suis prête à tout."

Lorsque Hermione se leva ce jour-là, elle était en avance. Loin de nous l'idée qu'elle était toujours en retard, après tout, nous parlons d'Hermione Granger. Mais ce jour-là, elle était tellement en avance, qu'elle décida pour une fois de prendre son petit déjeuner en dehors de chez elle. Elle agita sa baguette distraitement en direction de son armoire et récupéra un chemisier crème, un jean serré noir et un blazer gris. Elle était en train d'enfiler une botte lorsqu'une voix tonitruante résonna dans sa chambre, la faisant sursauter.

«Hermione Granger, comment osez vous porter plus de trois couleurs ?!

\- Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que la voix n'était rien d'autre que celle de son miroir.

\- Retirez moi immédiatement cette veste grise ! Vous ne pouvez pas porter du crème, du noir, du gris et du marron sur la même tenue ! Soit vous mettez un jean gris, soit vous mettez une veste noire !»

En soupirant, Hermione troqua sa veste grise contre une noire, sous les commentaires approbateurs de son miroir. Allez savoir pourquoi elle avait un miroir qui avait pour vocation le stylisme... Ça lui plaisait d'avoir un conseiller personnel à domicile, et ne nous mentons pas, si son allure était plus présentable, plus sophistiquée, c'est un peu grâce à lui. Une fois l'approbation d'Alexy le miroir obtenue, elle enfila sa deuxième botte, pris son sac et s'engagea dans la rue, direction son établissement préféré: le Witchbucks du Chemin de Traverse. En pensant aux muffins au pépites de chocogrenouilles et au fameux latte caramel-mélasse de l'établissement, son estomac se mit à gronder. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée de s'attabler et de déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, une délicieuse odeur de café assaillit ses sens. Elle passa commande et attendit d'être servie avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour partir s'installer... mais se heurta plutôt violemment à quelqu'un à la place. Et pour compléter la scène, son café se renversa sur elle. Elle contempla la tâche brunâtre qui se formait sur son chemiser auparavant crème, effarée. La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à invectiver violemment l'homme en face d'elle, mais ce dernier la devança.

«Excusez moi mademoiselle... Granger ?!

\- Malefoy, soupira cette dernière.

\- Et bien, mon conseil n'est pas passé inaperçu, la taquina celui-ci. Tu ne t'es pas énervée.

\- Et pourtant, je n'étais pas loin de le faire, réplique Hermione en souriant.

\- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa baguette. Tergeo !»

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'accident.

«Tu déjeunes souvent ici ? Questionna Drago.

\- Non, c'est assez rare. Mais je m'accorde parfois le temps de le faire, leurs cafés sont tellement bons. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi, j'y viens quasiment tous les jours. Je connais le propriétaire. Et justement, quand on parle du loup...»

Drago désigna d'un mouvement du menton un grand métisse qui s'approchait d'eux. Parvenu à leur hauteur, il adressa un sourire aux deux sorciers.

«Salut Drago !

\- Salut Blaise, répondit celui-ci. Tu as reconnu la sorcière qui m'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, comment l'oublier. Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi, Blaise ?

\- Ça va également. Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

\- Comme je disais à Drago, je viens rarement ici, je manque souvent de temps, mais je m'accorde parfois le luxe de le faire. Je songe sérieusement à le faire plus régulièrement, vu à quel point j'adore vos cafés.

\- Ah, enfin quelqu'un de positif ! Celui-ci, là, il se contente juste de me dire que c'est bon, soupira Blaise en secouant la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois un café à Hermione, puisqu'elle s'est renversé le sien sur elle à cause de moi. Je reviens !»

L'ancien Serpentard s'éloigna, laissant Hermione et son meilleur ami seuls.

«Alors Hermione, toujours au ministère ?

\- Toujours. Et ça a l'air de marcher pour toi, d'après ce que je vois.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, oui, ça marche assez bien. Je réfléchis à la possibilité d'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard, pas loin de Poudlard.

\- C'est drôle, Ron aussi parle d'acheter à Pré-au-Lard. Lui et George veulent racheter Zonko pour pouvoir s'installer dans le village.

\- Ah... Tu es encore avec Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ce ton déçu, Zabini ?

\- Alors comme ça, on revient aux noms de famille, Granger ? Répliqua l'italien avec un petit sourire.»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago était de retour avec un latte caramel-mélasse. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le remercia d'un sourire et consulta sa montre. Il était grand temps de partir pour elle si elle voulait arriver à l'heure au travail. Elle salua Blaise et Drago et sortit du café quand elle fut rejointe par Drago.

«Mon cabinet est sur le chemin du ministère, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire le chemin ensemble.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas.»

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à ce court échange. Hermione finit par se décider à le rompre.

«Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir expert en relations amoureuses ? Je veux dire, je t'aurais plus vu travailler dans les potions que dans ce domaine...

\- Ma famille s'attendait à me voir travailler dans les potions, effectivement. Mais quand j'ai fait ma première année d'étude à la Wizard School of Potions, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour moi. Et du coup je me suis retrouvé sans projet d'avenir. Autant te dire que mon père était furieux...

\- J'imagine oui... Mais personnellement je pensais, pour être honnête, qu'en tant que Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas besoin de travailler, pour vivre.

\- Je pourrais rester chez moi, à vivre de ma rente, oui, mais je préfère avoir une vie active. Et puis, j'aime ce que je fais. La psychologie, c'est quelque chose que j'ai du apprendre à maîtriser très tôt, tu le sais je pense.»

Un air désolé se peignit sur son visage.

«Mais quand je me suis retrouvé sans rien, mon père et moi avons eu une dispute assez violente. Il ne pouvait tolérer que son fils ne travaille pas et n'apporte sa pierre à la richesse familiale, soupira Drago. J'ai donc décidé de mettre au service des autres ce que j'avais appris sur la psychologie.

\- C'est pas plus mal... En quelque sorte, ça t'a aidé à te réinsérer dans la société magique. Malgré que certains soient encore persuadés que ta place se trouve à Azkaban...»

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit à l'évocation d'Azkaban.

«Comme tu l'as dit dans mon bureau, l'action de ma mère nous a permis d'éviter Azkaban. C'est une bonne chose, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si j'y aurais survécu. Mon père y a déjà été, comme tu le sais, et si il y a une chose sur laquelle je lui fais confiance, c'est bien quand il me dit que c'est horrible.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa Hermione, confuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est à ton tour de me parler de toi. Cinquante cinquante.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Et bien... Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu avais lancé un Oubliettes sur tes parents durant la guerre ?

\- En fait non, répondit Hermione à contre-coeur. C'était un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. Étant une Née-Moldue, je savais que mes parents risquaient gros. C'était une décision dure à prendre, mais c'était nécessaire. A l'époque, je préférais vivre avec le fait que mes parents ignoraient tout de moi au point d'ignorer qu'ils avaient une fille, plutôt qu'avec la pensée qu'ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu as pu... les retrouver ?

\- Oui, heureusement. Ils ont récupéré leur maison pas loin de Hyde Park, leur cabinet et ils ne m'en veulent plus du tout. Mais ils ont mis du temps à accepter ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'est normal qu'ils t'en veulent je pense. Pour des parents, il n'y a pas plus désarmant que de se dire que c'est leur enfant qui les protège, alors que c'est normalement à eux de protéger leur enfant.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Hermione. Mais heureusement, ils ont fini par comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ce soupir, alors ?

\- Il y a d'autres aspects de ma vie qu'ils ne cautionnent pas. Notamment... ma relation avec Ron. Ils pensent que je mérite mieux.

\- Les parents penseront toujours que leur enfant mérite mieux, c'est comme ça. J'ai eu une brève relation avec Astoria Greengrass, et malgré que mon père en était satisfait, ma mère ne l'était pas. Pourtant, Astoria remplissait tous les critères.

\- Déjà, quand on parle de critères dans une relation amoureuse, c'est mal parti, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Enfin, quand je dis critères... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Famille recommandable, belle, etc. Mais ma mère ne l'a jamais acceptée. J'ai fini par rompre parce qu'elle me reprochait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle alors qu'on se voyait tous les jours.

\- Ouch, le coup de la sangsue. Dur dur, rigola Hermione.

\- Et donc, tes parents n'apprécient pas ta relation avec Ron ?

\- Oui, ils aiment bien Ron, mais comme tu as pu le voir, il a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre et ça ne plaît pas à mes parents. Quand je leur ai parlé de la thérapie, ils m'ont dit que je m'obstinais à vouloir sauver quelque chose qui ne voulait et ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de la thérapie... Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous en auriez besoin. Je veux dire, quand on vous voit en public, vous semblez toujours tellement heureux, d'accord sur tout...

\- A ce propos... Tu es bien soumis au secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, subitement rongée par l'inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu en doutais ?

\- Non non, mais... Je dois te laisser, je suis arrivée. A samedi !»

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'engouffra dans le Ministère de la magie.

«Bonne journée à toi aussi, souffla Drago, ahuri.»

Il secoua la tête, et continua sa chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Quant à Hermione, une fois arrivée dans son bureau, elle s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle avait un peu perdu ses moyens face à Drago lorsqu'il avait soulevé l'image publique du couple. Elle savait que leur image publique jouait pour beaucoup dans le succès de la boutique. Elle y passait souvent voir Ron, elle savait que cela avait un impact marketing énorme. Les gens venaient car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient souvent y rencontrer l'héroïne de guerre, Ron le disait lui-même. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, car elle avait de cette façon l'impression d'apporter sa contribution au succès de la boutique, mais cela la gênait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup trop de boulot pour se permettre d'être distraite. Elle et Kingsley s'attaquaient à la loi la plus épineuse: sous le règne de Voldemort, les sang-mêlés, cracmols, né-moldus... ont tous été déchus du statut de sorcier. Aujourd'hui, Kingsley et elle devaient réparer ça, et cette tâche leur prendrait au moins trois jours entiers de travail. Et cette fois-ci, hors de question de céder à Ron. Elle ramènerait du travail chez elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait venir chez elle ce soir. Elle aurait l'occasion de lui tenir tête de cette façon.

Le soir venu, Hermione récupéra le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, celui d'Argus Rusard, salua Kingsley et ses collègues et rentra chez elle, exténuée. Elle déposa le dossier dans son bureau, une pièce douillette dans laquelle elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver depuis un petit moment. Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle enfonça ses pieds dans l'épais tapis bordeaux qui recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher, avant d'ouvrir le dossier et de travailler dessus. Elle en était à la partie «reconnaissance du préjudice magique» lorsque Ron transplana dans son appartement.

«Hermione ? L'appela-t-il.

\- Dans le bureau !»

Ron vint la rejoindre, un air réjoui sur le visage.

«Comment ça va, ma chérie ?

\- Ça va, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question à toi. C'est affiché sur ton visage !

\- C'est vrai. Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, s'impatienta Hermione en souriant. Pour une fois, l'enthousiasme de Ron était contagieux.

\- Nous avons trouvé un investisseur sérieux et déterminé à faire doubler notre chiffre d'affaires d'ici deux ans !

\- Ron ! Mais c'est génial ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, s'écria Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Je voulais t'emmener au restaurant pour fêter ça mais je me suis dit qu'en semaine, on serait tout aussi bien ici, tranquilles, en amoureux.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione. Par contre, je n'ai plus de vin, donc si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller en acheter le temps que je finisse ce dossier...»

Le visage de Ron prit une allure contrariée l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit très vite et sourit, avant d'acquiescer et de sortir de l'appartement. Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait réussi à ne pas flancher. Elle se dépêcha de boucler son dossier – là dessus, elle n'avait pas changé. L'habitude qu'elle avait prise à Poudlard de compulser les livres et les cours lui servait bien dans des situations comme celle-ci. Lorsque Ron fut de retour, il trouva Hermione dans sa cuisine, occuper à faire mariner des steaks à l'aide de sa baguette. Il déposa le vin de sureau sur le comptoir.

«Quand tu cuisines comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir ma mère, sourit-il.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un compliment, étant donné à quel point la cuisine de ta mère est délicieuse.

\- C'est gentil pour elle.»

Hermione lui sourit et pointa sa baguette sur un couteau, lui faisant couper des pommes de terre. Elle déposa ensuite les steaks fumants dans une assiette et d'un coup de baguette, transvasa les pommes de terres coupées dans une poêle avec un peu de beurre, habitude qu'elle avait prise lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages en France, et du sel. Lorsque ce fut prêt, Ron versa du vin dans deux verres, et ils trinquèrent au succès de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Cependant, Hermione était distraite, ses pensées faisaient leur chemin vers autre chose que vers ce que Ron lui disait. Elle pensait à Malefoy. A ce qu'il était devenu, à quel point il avait changé – ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation civilisée et même à rire ensemble, et ce sans qu'il ne l'ait insultée une seule fois ! Et puis, elle devait cesser de se mentir à elle-même. Malefoy était, de toute évidence, devenu un très bel homme. Ses cheveux blonds platine avaient poussé, lui faisant tomber des mèches sur le front qu'il devait tout le temps dégager de son visage car elles l'empêchait de bien voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait pris en musculature également – ce matin, sa chemise faisait ressortir à merveille ses pectoraux. Quand à son pantalon de costume, il lui faisait un de ces derrières ! Et il avait cette façon de toujours la comprendre... Hermione était presque gênée de penser à ça alors que son petit ami dînait à ses côtés en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, ce dernier la tira de ses pensée.

«Hermione ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tout va bien ? Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, on dirait, fit remarquer Ron d'un air mi agacé, mi-inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien au travail ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tout se passe bien pour moi qu'on ne peut pas discuter de tes problèmes de travail.»

Très délicat, merci Ron, songea Hermione. Mais elle n'en dit rien, se contenant de lui sourire faiblement.

«En ce moment, on attaque la partie la plus épineuse des règles établies par Voldemort. On doit rendre réparation à tout ceux qui ont été déchus du statut de sorcier durant son règne et c'est long, et tellement éprouvant. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ces pauvres gens qui ont tellement souffert... Même Rusard a payé, tu imagines ? Et crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver une once de pitié pour lui un jour.

\- Je comprend bien. En plus, tu es sensible à la souffrance des autres, donc ça doit rendre la tâche plus dure pour toi que pour quiconque. Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu as les épaules pour ça ?

\- Ron, j'ai eu les épaules pour faire en sorte que mes parents m'oublient. J'ai eu les épaules pour sillonner l'Angleterre à la recherche des morceaux d'âme d'un mec complètement mégalo. J'ai eu les épaules pour supporter les répressions contre les Nés-Moldus. J'ai eu les épaules pour supporter qu'une folle à lier grave le statut de mon sang sur mon bras. Franchement, si j'ai eu les épaules pour ça, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je peux travailler sur ces fichues lois avec Kingsley !»

La voix d'Hermione était grimpée dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait son discours, exprimant son indignation. Ron la regardait, de plus en plus médusé.

«Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je dois me lever tôt demain.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ? Çà t'évitera de rentrer.

\- Hermione, si je reste, crois-moi, tu ne te reposeras pas.»

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil lubrique, et Hermione tenta de réprimer un frisson. Elle avait honte de penser ça, mais le rouquin ne lui faisait absolument plus envie. Encore un point qu'elle devrait aborder en thérapie... si elle en avait le courage. Ron n'avait pas supporté d'entendre qu'il manquait de confiance en lui, alors entendre qu'il ne donnait plus envie à la brune serait sans doute au dessus de ses forces. Elle alla prendre Ron dans ses bras, nicha sa tête au creux de son cou tandis que le rouquin la serrait contre lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis caressa sa joue et s'en alla. Restée seule, Hermione débarrassa leurs assiettes, envoya le tout à la vaisselle, encore une fois grâce à la magie et alla s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Par habitude, elle attrapa un livre, mais elle s'endormit avant de finir le premier chapitre. La journée avait été rude pour son moral.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, et le reste de la semaine aussi. Lorsque vint leur rendez-vous avec Drago le samedi matin, Hermione avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle but trois thés au café ce matin-là, dans l'espoir de tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin de leur rendez-vous. Elle enfila une robe légère et des nu-pieds, la température augmentait petit à petit et il faisait déjà bon, ce matin-là.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cabinet, Ron était déjà là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le lundi, Hermione était assaillie de travail et Ron, victime du succès de la boutique, finissait de plus en plus tard. Il l'embrassa doucement.

«Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée. Ça ne va toujours pas mieux au travail ?

\- On a presque fini, mais la masse de travail s'intensifie. Ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, Kingsley a dit que je pourrais poser trois semaines de vacances.

\- Ça va te faire du bien !

\- Oui ! Je pense partir quelque part. Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- J'aurais adoré, mais les élèves vont bientôt finir les cours et les examens, c'est la période où l'on vend le plus après Noël, et George aura besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je comprend.»

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, car l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et furent chaleureusement accueillis par Drago, qui leur proposa de s'asseoir. Le couple avait ramené la liste que Drago leur avait demandé d'établir, et ce dernier la parcourut des yeux.

«Bien, je vois ici que Ron vous reproche, Hermione, de le prendre de haut. Ron, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

\- Et bien, quand on parle de nos emplois respectifs, je sens toujours un peu de reproche et de condescendance dans la voix d'Hermione lorsque nous abordons mon travail à la boutique. Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas ma décision, mais j'aimerais au moins qu'elle ne le montre pas à chaque fois qu'on en parle.

\- Hermione, que pouvez-vous dire à Ron ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te soutiens vraiment, Ron, et je voudrais que tu le croies. Je pense que tu crois ça de moi parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

\- Ce qui vient en premier point de votre liste, Hermione, intervint Drago. Quelles solutions voyez-vous pour remédier à ça ?»

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire, et elle en avait un peu ras-le-bol d'être celle qu'on accuse à chaque fois.

«Je pense que Ron devrait dans un premier temps se convaincre de la fiabilité de son projet, car si il pense que les autres croient que sa décision était la mauvaise, c'est que lui-même le croit aussi et c'est donc ce qu'il projette. Les gens voient ce que Ron veut bien montrer, et si il ne montre qu'une absence d'assurance en ce qui concerne son projet, les gens ne vont pas y croire non plus.

\- Et moi je pense que Hermione devrait prendre moins au sérieux son travail, car après tout, elle n'est pas ministre non plus.

\- Calmez-vous, coupa Drago. Hermione a marqué un point, mais Ron a soulevé un élément important. Aucun de vos emplois ne vaut mieux que l'autre. Il n'y a pas de sous-emplois, et vous devriez y penser, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, la prochaine fois que la conversation tournera vers vos emplois respectifs.»

Sa dernière remarque eût pour effet de mettre les amoureux d'accord, et le rendez-vous se poursuivit dans le calme.

«En ce qui concerne l'intransigeance d'Hermione sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, il m'est difficile de ne pas être d'accord. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Ron, vous êtes sur le point de conclure une affaire avec un important investisseur, ce qui veut dire plus de travail à venir, et Hermione est déjà assaillie de travail. Avoir un enfant ensemble implique que vous aillez moins de travail. Ce n'est pas compatible avec vos situations actuelles. A défaut, vous devriez essayer d'adopter un animal, cela vous responsabilisera et prendra du temps certes, mais toujours moins qu'un bébé.

\- Mais il faudrait que nous vivions ensemble pour cela, objecta Ron.

\- Pas nécessairement, vous pouvez chacun adopter le vôtre.

\- Je songeais justement à adopter un rongeur, sourit Hermione.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai adopté un rat, c'était un couard au service de Voldemort, maugréa Ron.»

Cette remarque fit rire Hermione.

«Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ron.

\- Et il a eu ce qu'il méritait, ne vous en faîtes pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le rendez-vous touche à sa fin et nous sommes arrivés au stade où je propose habituellement des rendez-vous individuels afin de pouvoir me concentrer le temps d'une séance sur un seul membre du couple. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, répondit Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, objecta Ron.

\- Ron, prend le temps, s'il te plaît. Fais le pour nous.

\- Hermione, j'ai du travail, la boutique est en pleine expansion et tout mon temps doit passer dans la boutique.

\- On en a besoin. Ce n'est qu'une heure !

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais une heure, pas plus. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas plus longtemps.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Drago, conciliant. Quel jour vous arrangerait, Ron ?

\- Le mardi est le jour où on a le moins de monde en règle générale, je devrais pouvoir m'absenter.

\- Mardi donc, c'est noté. Et vous, Hermione ?

\- Le vendredi me conviendrait le mieux.

\- Parfait, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas, passez plus de temps ensemble.»

Drago les raccompagna à la porte après leur avoir serré la main. Le couple le salua, puis quitta le cabinet.

«Et si je t'accompagnait faire du shopping, suggéra Ron. Ça te fera du bien de t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, et qui sait, je trouverais peut-être un truc pour moi. Et en plus, on passera notre après-midi ensemble !

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione en souriant.»

Ils partirent en direction des boutiques. L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, entre essayages, achats, et sundaes à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, et l'ambiance entre les deux amoureux était tellement au beau fixe qu'ils décidèrent de conclure leur journée par un dîner au restaurant. Ils rentrèrent se préparer chez eux et se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant Le balai d'or, sur le chemin de Traverse, d'ailleurs non loin du cabinet de Drago. Le principe de ce restaurant rappelait un peu Poudlard: un gobelin maître d'hôtel apporte les cartes, les clients choisissent plats et boissons, et la nourriture apparaît directement dans les assiettes.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans l'établissement et furent guidés jusqu'à leur table par un gobelin en costume de maître d'hôtel. Ce dernier leur tendit les cartes et retourna à son poste, à l'entrée du restaurant.

«Les plats ont l'air... copieux, sourit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Tu as choisi ?

\- Oui, je vais prendre la bavette avec du riz.

\- Et moi, je vais prendre le carré d'agneau avec des frites, et avec ça une bouteille de vin de sureau.»

Aussitôt la phrase de Ron terminée, les plats apparurent sur la table, et ils commencèrent à manger.

«Ça t'a fait plaisir, cette journée ?

\- Très ! Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien de m'acheter des nouvelles affaires.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir avec cette petite veste en cuir ! Du cuir de dragon en plus, tu ne t'es pas fait avoir !

\- J'aurais pu la mettre ce soir, mais après réflexion, elle n'allait pas avec ma robe.

\- De toute façon, tout te va bien.»

Hermione sourit. Peut-être que finalement, la thérapie faisait son effet. Petit à petit, elle reprenait espoir quant à l'avenir de son couple. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Ron lorsqu'elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un Patronus en forme de cheval. Elle reconnut immédiatement celui de Ginny, et en eût d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque la voix de la sœur de Ron s'éleva.

«Ron, Hermione,

Je me doute que vous êtes ensemble et j'espère ne rien interrompre mais je vous attend chez Hermione, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Merci.»

Hermione fixa Ron, qui en fît de même avant de commencer à réunir ses affaires.

«Que fais-tu ? L'interrogea Hermione.

\- On y va, répondit-il.

\- Mais c'est notre soirée, lui rappela la sorcière.

\- Je sais mais Mione, ma sœur et ta meilleure amie a besoin de nous.»

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler pour exprimer son mécontentement.

«Je sais que ça ne te plaît, mais je te jure que je me rattraperai, l'apaisa Ron.»

Le rouquin régla l'addition et le couple transplana chez Hermione. Effectivement, Ginny se trouvait dans le salon de cette dernière.

«Ça va, Gin' ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pas vraiment. Je refuse de laisser Harry partir, je me suis battue pour lui. J'ai tout donné pour lui, et voilà comment il me remercie ? En me quittant ?

\- Calme toi, Gin'. Tu veux un verre ? Hasarda Hermione.

\- Je veux bien un Whisky pur malt, s'il te plaît.»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Ginny de boire, elle n'aimait même pas le Whisky pur malt. Ron haussa les épaules et alla chercher trois verres. Il servit tout le monde et demanda à Ginny de s'expliquer.

«Je veux récupérer Harry. Je suis prête à tout.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as interrompu notre dîner au restaurant ? Demanda Hermione, consternée.

\- Hermione, siffla Ron entre ses dents. D'accord Gin', ajouta-t-il plus fort, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu as un plan ?

\- Et bien... Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien élaboré. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider... En particulier toi, Mione. Tu as toujours été proche de Harry, tu le connais mieux que personne.»

Hermione en fut étonnée. Que Ginny lui demande son aide était surprenant, elle qui était toujours si indépendante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas convaincue de la faisabilité du projet de Ginny.

«Gin', je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Harry t'en veux beaucoup... Pourquoi ne pas laisser le temps passer et retenter ta chance plus tard ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas laisser leurs chances aux grognasses du Ministères, ragea Ginny. Ces garces n'attendaient que ça pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Sympa pour moi qui travaille au Ministère mais qui n'espère absolument pas lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je persiste quand même à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne sait pas ce que Harry veut et bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne suis pas prête à mettre en péril mon amitié avec lui.

\- Hermione, tu t'entends parler ? Intervint Ron qui était jusque là resté silencieux. Ginny te demande ton aide, elle est désespérée !

\- J'entends bien, Ron, mais si on bien appris une chose en thérapie, c'est que quand on est en couple, on doit faire des compromis. Et c'est ce que Ginny doit faire: laisser du temps à Harry.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, toujours Harry, fulmina Ron. Est-ce que tu as un autre nom à la bouche que le sien ? Encore une fois tu fais passer Harry avant Ginny, tu passes ta vie à te focaliser sur Harry. Il est beau hein, ton slogan à la con, là, «les amies avant les garçons» !

\- Ça ne marche pas quand l'amie en question décide de manipuler le garçon pendant neuf ans avec un philtre d'amour. Si Ginny avait décidé de jouer franc jeu dès le départ et de faire les choses correctement, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, épingla froidement Hermione. Et encore une fois, tu me reproche de me focaliser sur Harry, par contre toi tu te focalises sur les problèmes des autres au lieu de te focaliser sur les nôtres. A ce rythme, notre couple n'est pas prêt d'aller mieux.

\- Et qui te dit que je veux qu'il aille mieux ? Asséna Ron.»

Cette dernière phrase choqua Hermione.

«Et bien, si tu t'en fiches à ce point, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore chez moi. Allez-vous en. Tout de suite.»

Hermione avait brusquement élevé la voix, ce qui avait fait sursauter les deux Weasleys, qui avaient ensuite quitté l'appartement. Ron lui avait jeté un dernier regard hargneux avant de partir, et Hermione avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Elle avait tout fermé derrière elle et pour la première fois depuis que leur couple allait mal, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que sa relation foire comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas trompé Ron, certes elle refusait d'emménager avec lui mais au vu des disputes qu'ils avaient tout le temps, c'était une réaction normale ! Elle qui se disait qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour eux, il faut croire qu'elle se trompait...


	6. "J'ai besoin d'un verre."

La semaine était passée très vite. Hermione s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, ramenant sans cesse des dossiers chez elle, à tel point que la tâche qui lui incombait avait été complétée en trois jours, et elle s'était par conséquent retrouvée avec des tâches absolument banales le jeudi et le vendredi matin. Nous étions à présent vendredi après-midi et Hermione avait pris son après-midi pour se rendre à son entretien individuel. A midi, elle salua sa collègue et rejoint Harry à la Baguette de jade, un petit restaurant tenu par Cho Chang qui proposait des plats sorciers et moldus d'origine chinoises. Bien que les choses s'étaient terminées de façon étrange entre elle et Harry, ce dernier ne lui en tenait plus rigueur et ils étaient désormais amis. Cho s'était mariée avec moldu, d'où le fait que son restaurant proposait à la fois des plats sorciers et moldus.

Hermione retrouva son ami attablé en terrasse. Elle s'assit en face de lui, lui faisant un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

«Hermione Granger qui déjeune hors du Ministère en semaine ? J'aurais vraiment tout vu, ironisa Harry.

\- Et oui... Les choses changent, que veux-tu, soupira Hermione.

\- Ou là... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soupir ?

\- C'est avec Ron. J'ai l'impression qu'on patine... Il m'a même balancé à la figure qu'il ne voulait pas que notre couple aille mieux. Je commence à me demander si il m'aime encore...

\- Tu connais Ron, répondit Harry, compatissant. Ses paroles dépassent souvent sa pensée.

\- C'est bien ça le problème... Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, et à contrario, il s'en excuse de moins en moins. Et moi, de mon côté, j'en ai marre d'être la seule à faire des efforts. Et puis je...

\- Tu... ? L'encouragea Harry.

\- D'un point de vue physique, il... m'attire de moins en moins.

\- Tu sais Mione, je respecte ta décision de tenter la thérapie mais... Est-ce que tu crois que ça marchera ?

\- J'y crois de moins en moins en ce qui concerne mon couple mais d'un point de vue personnel... Ça me fait du bien. Je peux me confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur qui, la plupart du temps, partage mon point de vue.

\- Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, tant mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en ce qui concerne Ron ?

\- Je vais lui laisser une dernière chance... Si il n'arrive pas à la saisir, dans ce cas, j'aurais juste... perdu 9 ans de ma vie.»

Au même moment, Cho vint leur apporter leurs plats. Elle les salua, discuta rapidement avec eux puis s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Le restaurant était bondé et elle n'avait pas le temps de faire la conversation. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, car Harry lui, n'avait pas pris son après-midi et devait retourner travailler. N'ayant rendez-vous qu'à 15 heures, elle fit passer le temps en se rendant à la Ménagerie Magique, là où elle avait autrefois adopté Pattenrond. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, une forte odeur l'assaillit. La boutique n'avait globalement pas changé, si ce n'est que l'emplacement des cages avait été repensé dans le but de gagner un peu d'espace, et l'ajout d'une étagère dédiée à la nourriture pour animaux. Hermione s'éloigna bien vite des crabes de feu – son expérience avec l'un d'eux lors de son B.U.S.E de soins aux créatures magiques lui avait suffi, et s'approcha des cages contenant les boursoufs, les rats et les niffleurs.

«Besoin d'aide, ma petite dame ? Résonna soudain une voix qui fit sursauter Hermione.

\- Bonjour ! Euh non, à vrai dire, je ne sais juste pas quel animal adopter entre ces trois petites choses...

\- Avant toute chose, sachez qu'en ce qui concerne les rats, vous devez les adopter deux par deux. Sinon, ils dépérissent, mais ce sont d'excellents compagnons de jeu, très malins et rusés. Si vous avez besoin d'un compagnon à câliner, le boursouf est idéal pour vous. Par contre, il est déconseillé de garder un niffleur dans une maison, car cette petite créature d'apparence toute adorable peut se révéler être une terreur pour son environnement immédiat. Mais c'est quitte ou double : soit il est adorable, très affectueux et ne cherchera qu'à jouer – à ce moment-là, vous prenez quelque chose qui brille et le cachez, il se fera une joie de le chercher – et à faire des câlins, soit il détruira tout chez vous. Est-ce que vous avez lu le manuel de Norbert Dragonneau ? Il contient d'excellentes informations à propos des niffleurs.

\- Euh, oui, je l'ai lu, balbutia Hermione, écrasée sous le poids des informations donnée par la vendeuse. Je vais juste prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir...

\- C'est comme vous voulez miss.»

La vendeuse partit s'occuper de clients un peu plus dégourdis. Hermione était au comble de l'hésitation. Le niffleur lui faisait envie, mais un petit couple de rat également... Elle finit néanmoins par sortir de la boutique avec au bras deux boîtes de transport et un sac contenant plusieurs choses qu'elle avait rétrécies. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider et avait choisi de repartir avec un niffleur, et un petit couple de rats. La jeune sorcière se dépêcha de faire le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, où elle rendit à la cage des rats sa taille normale. Elle prépara la cage à accueillir les rats et confectionna également un petit panier douillet pour son niffleur. Il semblerait qu'elle avait bien choisi son niffleur car ce dernier était tout calme, pelotonné contre un coussin du canapé.

«Bon ! Maintenant, je dois choisir vos prénoms ! Toi, dit-elle à l'intention du petit rat au pelage argenté, tu t'appelleras Yuki. Toi, tu t'appelleras Loki, fit-elle en se tournant vers le deuxième rat qui était noir et blanc. Quant à toi, petit niffleur, je vais t'appeler... Orion.»

La petite créature lâcha un genre de grognement joyeux, voulant sans doute exprimer son accord. La vendeuse avait dit qu'il était extrêmement intelligent. Hermione consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure pour elle de partir à son rendez-vous. Elle déposa les deux rats dans leur cage et le niffleur dans son panier, laissa de l'eau à sa disposition et partit à son rendez-vous.

Elle arrive deux minutes en retard.

«Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy vous attend.

\- Je sais, désolée.»

La secrétaire la fit entrer. Drago était assis à son bureau, il lui sourit quand il la vit.

«Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, balbutia Hermione, un peu prise au dépourvu par le vouvoiement. J'ai pris mon après-midi, pour que nous disposions du temps qu'il nous faut.

\- Parfait. Consciencieuse, comme toujours. Bon, j'ai pensé que vous voir séparément, Ron et vous, permettrait à chacun de pouvoir extérioriser des choses que vous n'auriez pas osé avouer devant l'autre. Aujourd'hui, on se consacre donc exclusivement à vous. J'ai repris des éléments de la liste que vous aviez faite pour notre rendez-vous précédent. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le manque de confiance en lui-même dont vous parlez au sujet de Ron. Expliquez-moi.

\- Et bien... Ron a une situation familiale qui n'est déjà pas propice à la confiance en soi. C'est le dernier garçon de la fratrie, sa mère qui a toujours espéré avoir une fille, s'est beaucoup moins occupée de lui dès que Ginny est née, soit un an plus tard. Il a un genre de handicap émotionnel je pense, et ça le rend insensible... Comme je lui ai dit, il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Au fil des ans, cette absence de confiance en lui s'est manifestée plusieurs fois : en quatrième année, quand le nom de Harry est sorti de la coupe de feu, Ron l'a accusé d'être à la poursuite de la gloire et de vouloir encore plus attirer l'attention sur lui. En réalité, il a juste mal vécu d'être encore plus dans l'ombre de Harry après ça, et il m'a également rejeté la faute dessus quand il n'a pas eu le courage de m'inviter au bal et que j'y suis allée avec Krum. Ou il y a encore la fois quand nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, dans la forêt de Dean... Vous savez, avoir un horcruxe près de soi... Ça fait ressortir les mauvais côtés des gens. Alors quand un horcruxe repose directement sur votre peau... Ron l'avait autour du cou, c'était le médaillon de Serpentard, et il nous as accusés, Harry et moi, de tous les maux du monde. Il croyait que je préférais Harry à lui, et que sa mère aurait préféré avoir Harry au lieu de lui en tant que fils, et il nous l'a violemment jeté à la figure avant de nous abandonner. Et encore la semaine dernière, il m'a reproché de préférer Harry car je refusais de me mêler à une histoire qui ne concernait que Harry et Ginny.

\- Je vois, fit Drago d'un air songeur. Le problème avec ce genre d'attitude... C'est que vous ne pouvez rien faire directement. C'est lui qui doit prendre conscience du problème, l'accepter et essayer d'y remédier. Hormis le soutenir dans sa démarche, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire autre chose. Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième question... Est-ce que votre vie avec Ron est telle que vous la conceviez ?

\- Et bien... A vrai dire non, soupira Hermione. Je nous imaginais être plus unis, plus complices...

\- Bien, par conséquent, on peut donc dire que votre vie avec Ron n'est pas non plus telle que vous la vouliez.

\- Oui, c'est logique. Je voulais une vie où je pourrais partir en voyage avec lui, agir sur un coup de tête, prendre des décisions absolument pas réfléchies... Je voulais le genre de relation qu'ont eue mes parents à notre âge. Et à la place, je me retrouve... prisonnière, d'une vie banale, balai-boulot-dodo, où tout ce que je fais est mesuré et mûrement réfléchi. Cette vie m'ennuie, en fait.

\- Tu as soif de liberté.»

Le discours d'Hermione avait éveillé l'intérêt de Drago, qui la regardait avec intensité.

«Depuis tes onze ans, ta vie n'était faite que d'aventure, entre la pierre philosophale, le Basilic et j'en passe. Tu t'es faite à l'aventure. Et maintenant que tu mènes une vie plutôt calme et rangée, tu ne parviens pas à t'y faire.

\- Je... Oui, c'est vrai que j'y ai pris goût... J'ai proposé à Ron de partir en voyage dans deux semaines, et il ne veut pas m'accompagner... Je crois qu'il s'est habitué à sa petite routine.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que le fait que je sois soumis au secret professionnel te tourmentait tant ?

\- Ah..., commenta Hermione avec un sourire crispé. Je savais que vo... tu m'en reparlerais.

\- Il faut dire qu'habituellement, ce n'est pas le genre de question que les couples me posent, lui fit remarquer Drago.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Et bien en fait... Comme tu le sais, il tient une boutique avec son frère. Et, va savoir pourquoi, notre couple attire les investisseurs et la clientèle. C'est un peu comme une opération marketing, en fait... C'est pour ça qu'il est obligatoire pour nous de maintenir l'image d'un couple heureux en public et que personne ne doit savoir qu'on a besoin d'une thérapie. Cette cruche de Rita Skeeter s'en donnerait à cœur joie après le coup que je lui ai fait.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda Drago, amusé.

\- Je l'ai comme qui dirait enfermée dans un bocal et menacée de révéler au ministère qu'elle est une Animagus non déclarée.

\- Je vois... Enfin, revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe. Et donc, le fait que Ron se serve de votre relation pour faire marcher sa boutique, mais que vous ayez besoin de thérapie ne te fait pas douter ?

\- Et bien... Non en fait car à part passer à la boutique de temps à autre, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, c'est largement suffisant.

\- D'accord...»

Drago vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Le rendez-vous touchait déjà à sa fin.

«Bien Hermione, c'est l'heure pour nous de nous quitter. Ce rendez-vous a été très concluant pour moi, j'espère que pour toi aussi.

\- Ça l'a été pour moi aussi. J'ai suivi ton conseil, d'ailleurs.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Drago, intrigué.

\- Je suis allée à la Ménagerie Magique, pour adopter un animal.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu as choisi quel animal ?

\- Et bien en fait je n'arrivais pas à me décider alors... J'ai pris un niffleur et deux rats.»

Surpris, Drago éclata de rire. Si il avait du s'attendre à ça !

«Bon et bien au moins, si un jour tu as des triplés, tu sauras gérer !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, répliqua Hermione en frissonnant d'horreur. Allez, je file. Oh, une dernière question. Ça s'est bien passé avec Ron, mardi ?

\- Ron ? Je ne l'ai pas vu mardi. Il m'a envoyé une lettre, me prévenant qu'il devait faire l'inventaire et qu'il ne pourrait pas être là. Je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé.

\- Non, mais c'est bizarre, il a déjà fait l'inventaire la semaine dernière...»

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa les épaules. Il le cachait, mais il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes au sujet de Ron Weasley. Mais il décida de ne pas s'en mêler – après tout, si il avait dû enquêter sur chaque épouse bafouée qui était venue dans son bureau, sa carrière serait tombée à l'eau.

Il salua Hermione et retourna s'asseoir. Ses rendez-vous de la journée étaient terminés, et il savait par expérience que Blaise n'allait pas tarder, chose confirmée cinq minutes plus tard quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le métisse.

«Salut mec !

\- Salut Blaise, soupira Drago.

\- Et bien, c'est quoi cette tête de goule ?

\- Tu sais que je ne dois pas en parler...

\- Si ça concerne Hermione, tu peux oublier l'idée de me laisser à l'écart. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est grâce à cette femme que je suis en vie aujourd'hui ? Et encore grâce à elle que je ne moisis pas à Azkaban ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait évité la prison, répliqua Drago, surpris.

\- Si. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais en utilisant le fait que je ne porte pas la marque plus ma présence dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'elle a tourné en désir de les aider à dénicher le diadème de Serdaigle, elle m'a fait acquitter.

\- Bon... J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas – et surtout, ne le répète à personne !

\- Drago, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'avoir Granger en furie derrière moi ? Même à toi, je ne te le souhaiterais pas !

\- J'y ai déjà eu affaire, marmonna Drago en se massant le nez comme par réflexe. Enfin bref, j'ai de sérieux doutes concernant Weasley.

\- Quel genre de doutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Et je pense que ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir quand elle va le découvrir.»

Ils échangèrent un regard concerné, avant de quitter le bureau. Leur journée était terminée.

Hermione, de son côté, s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle pour voir ses animaux, mais également pour demander à Ron de venir la voir dès que possible. En l'attendant, elle était assise par terre en tailleur, et jouait avec Yuki et Loki, à qui elle s'amusait à apprendre des petits tours tels que marcher sur une petite corde tendue ou aller chercher une petite balle. Leur façon de bondir la faisait rire. Orion, quant à lui, était calé contre elle, pelotonné sur ses genoux, et la sorcière caressait sa petite tête distraitement. Avoir ces animaux avec elle la rendait heureuse. Néanmoins, ils prirent tous peur lorsque Ron ouvrit la porte avec fracas: les deux rats filèrent se cacher dans leur maison en bois, et le niffleur se réfugia sous le T-shirt d'Hermione. Cette dernière se leva, alla le déposer dans son panier et fit face à Ron.

«Depuis quand tu as des animaux chez toi ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

\- Depuis cet après-midi. Ron, il y a un truc que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti à Drago ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que tu as menti à Drago pour ne pas aller à ton rendez-vous. Tu lui as dit que tu devais faire l'inventaire du magasin alors que tu l'as fait la semaine dernière.

\- Ah, il est beau le secret professionnel, ironisa Ron. Rien que pour ça, je pourrais lui faire perdre son droit d'exercer. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je me suis trompé dans les chiffres la dernière fois. George m'a sévèrement enguirlandé car à cause de ça, il n'a pas pu passer les commandes, et il m'a fait recommencer.

\- D'accord, mais si il était si en colère, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas chargé ? Argumenta Hermione avec humeur. Tu avais un rendez-vous, il n'avait pas le droit de te demander de le louper.

\- George a constaté l'erreur de chiffre le mardi matin et il partait le mardi midi dans le Yorkshire pendant quatre jours. Donc ça lui aurait été compliqué de faire un inventaire depuis l'autre bout du pays. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est fini ?

\- Oui, soupira Hermione. Excuse-moi. Je veux juste vraiment qu'on s'en sorte, toi et moi. Qu'on soit plus forts que toute cette merde.

\- On y arrivera, on a affronté pire que ça. Je voulais te dire aussi, on est invités à dîner chez mes parents demain. Je leur dit qu'on sera là ?»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha la tête et Ron vint l'embrasser. Ils sortirent faire des courses car les placards d'Hermione étaient désespérément vides, préparèrent un repas rapide et dînèrent. Ron s'appliqua ensuite à faire connaissance avec Yuki, Loki et Orion... qui ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Yuki tenta même de le mordre, mais Ron pensait que c'était à cause du chat qui venait souvent traîner dans la boutique. Cette nuit-là, il resta dormir chez Hermione et il réussit à la convaincre de faire l'amour. Hermione s'était forcée, pour lui faire plaisir, et n'avait pris aucun plaisir.

Le lendemain, lorsque vint l'heure de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Drago, ils se rendirent au cabinet, où ce dernier leur annonça qu'il ne verrait que Ron aujourd'hui, pour remplacer le mardi où il n'avait pas pu venir. Hermione se retrouva donc avec deux heures de libre devant elle, et décida d'aller au Witchbucks où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Harry. Elle commanda son éternel latte caramel-mélasse et alla s'asseoir en terrasse, où elle fut bientôt rejointe par le Survivant. Hermione fut étonnée et ravie de voir que son ami prenait plutôt bien son célibat. Il portait un T-shirt vert anis sur un jean moulant brut, le tout complété par une veste en jean de la même couleur. Il s'assit à la table avec son gobelet de café.

«Salut Mione !

\- Salut Harry. Dis donc, t'as l'air en forme !

\- Je suis littéralement en train de revivre. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux... Et ça, ça fait un bien fou ! Je peux enfin sortir boire un verre avec les collègues sans craindre que Ginny m'attende furieuse à la maison.

\- Parce qu'elle ne te laissait pas le faire ? L'interrompit Hermione, surprise.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais quand je rentrais, c'était la soupe à la grimace. Alors j'ai espacé les sorties jusqu'à ce que je n'en fasse plus. Mes collègues me disent que je suis transformé depuis quelques temps. Pour être honnête, notre relation commençait à me peser, alors je savoure ma liberté retrouvée. Je n'en avais pas vraiment eu le temps après la mort de Voldemort, j'avais tout de suite commencé à travailler, je m'étais tout de suite mis en couple avec Ginny... Disons que je rattrape le temps perdu.»

Harry lui décocha un sourire radieux, et Hermione se prit soudain à envier cette liberté dont son ami bénéficiait, mais pas elle. Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de partir quand et où il le voulait, de trouver séduisante qui il voulait... Oui, décidément, il avait de la chance, et Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir en bénéficier également. Elle se surprit à être même légèrement jalouse de Harry.

«Et toi, avec Ron ?

\- On en est à un point mort. Je n'ai même plus envie de lui physiquement, je me force pour lui faire plaisir... Je me sens mieux quand je ne le vois pas... J'en viens même à regretter Lavande qui le tenait loin de moi.

\- Ah quand même, s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire. Honnêtement, reprit-il en se calmant, si ça en vient à ce point, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'ai envie de croire que ce n'est qu'une passade, que c'est temporaire... Soupira Hermione. Tu me connais, je refuse de rendre les armes tant que ce n'est pas vraiment terminé. Et j'ai le présentiment que ça ne l'est pas.

\- Bon... Mais fais attention à toi, Mione. Tu sais, la confiance, c'est comme un miroir: ça se peut se réparer, mais ça ne sera jamais comme avant.

\- Je sais, Harry. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Je vois que tu profites de la vie mais... Est-ce que tu penses que Ginny...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Mione, la stoppa gentiment Harry. C'est fini, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

\- Bon... Au moins c'est honnête, soupira Hermione. Mais je dois te prévenir: elle ne s'est absolument pas résignée, et elle est déterminée à te récupérer. Et tu connais Ginny: ce qu'elle veut, elle l'a.

\- Elle n'y arrivera pas, affirma Harry. Écoute... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Rien de concret, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer. C'est une de mes collègues de travail, elle vient de France, elle est arrivée il y a peu. Je l'ai eue avec moi pendant une patrouille à Azkaban, on a pu faire connaissance et elle est très sympa. En plus elle est très jolie. Elle rigole tout le temps, elle ne se prend pas la tête et j'aime être avec elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- L'actuel chef des Aurors va prendre sa retraite à la fin du mois, et il m'a choisi pour le remplacer !

\- Harry ! Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Hermione, ravie.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Harry, plus modéré, mais dont l'enthousiasme était trahi par son regard plus pétillant que d'habitude.

\- Il faut fêter ça, affirma la brune.

\- On le fera quand je serai le chef. En attendant... Je dois passer chez Blaise Zabini, il m'a demandé si on pouvait faire une enquête chez lui, il pense que quelqu'un est rentré chez lui par effraction, donc je dois te laisser.

\- Pas de problème. Tu seras chez les Weasley ce soir ?

\- Oui, Molly m'a quasiment menacé de mort si je n'y allais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir.

\- A ce soir, Mione !»

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent et Hermione rentra chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, intriguée de constater qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé, elle vit Ron tourner en rond dans son salon, un air furieux sur le visage.

«Ron ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant sa clé dans la vasque de l'entrée. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Plus jamais je n'irais à un de ces rendez-vous merdiques ! Fulmina le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? Tenta d'apaiser Hermione.

\- Il se passe que ses conseils ne valent pas un clou et que de toute façon, avec le nombre de nanas qu'il s'est tapé, je suis surpris que tu veuilles suivre ses conseils !

\- Je trouve que ses conseils ne sont pas si mauvais, moi, répliqua Hermione. Et tant que ça nous aide à aller mieux, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

\- Ah, parce que tu trouves franchement que depuis qu'on a commencé la thérapie, ça va mieux entre nous ? Asséna le rouquin.

\- C'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort de ton côté, cingla froidement Hermione.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en faire ! Pas pour quelqu'un comme toi qui n'est jamais satisfaite de rien !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'en faire pour un égoïste comme toi qui ne sait que se poser en victime ? Hurla la jeune sorcière.

\- Oh que oui tu veux en faire, parce que tu veux tellement prouver à tout le monde que tu veux réussir dans tous les domaines que tu en oublies ce qui prime vraiment : les sentiments !

\- Tu es tellement bien placé pour parler, toi qui te sert de notre couple pour attirer tes investisseurs...

\- D'ailleurs, la menaça Ron, ne t'avise pas de parler à qui que ce soit de nos difficultés. Ca ne concerne personne d'autre que nous.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Murmura Hermione, atterrée. Que je vais me précipiter dans le bureau de Rita Skeeter pour tout étaler sur nous ?

\- Par vengeance, une femme est prête à tout.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Pars de chez moi tout de suite.

\- Si tu crois que j'avais envie de rester.»

Il récupéra sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Hermione resta là, les yeux dans la vague, une boule dans la gorge. Elle finit par renifler et sortit à son tour, oubliant veste et sac à main. Les yeux embués, elle flâna sans but dans la rue et atterrit devant le cabinet de Drago. Ce dernier en sortait justement, et fut alerté par l'état de la jeune fille.

«Hermione tout va bien ? Enfin, question débile vu ton état... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je... J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Un verre, d'accord.»

Drago regarda autour de lui, avisa Le Chaudron Baveur et y emmena Hermione. Il s'attablèrent, Drago leur commanda deux Bièrraubeurre et Tom, le barman, vint les leur apporter.

«Bon, Hermione, reprit Drago d'un ton doux, explique moi ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas ton thérapeute ici, mais ton ami.

\- Ah, parce que nous sommes amis ?»

Drago préféra ne pas relever, l'incitant à poursuivre d'un signe du menton.

«Je me suis encore disputée avec Ron.

\- Ça vous arrive beaucoup, on dirait.

\- C'est rare que ça prenne cette ampleur. Il... Il a été odieux avec moi. Il m'a accusée d'être une éternelle insatisfaite et il a sous-entendu que je serais tout à fait capable d'aller voir Rita Skeeter et lui dévoiler nos problèmes de couple pour faire fuir ses investisseurs, soupira Hermione, en sentant une goutte glisser le long de sa joue.

\- L'enfoiré, jura Drago entre ses dents. Écoute Hermione... En tant que thérapeute, je te dirais qu'il y a forcément une solution, mais en tant qu'ami, je te conseille d'arrêter de te détruire. Cette relation est toxique.

\- Je veux croire que ce n'est qu'une passade, s'obstina Hermione.

\- Une passade qui dure déjà depuis trop longtemps, répliqua Drago.»

Il consulta sa montre, et réalisa qu'il était en retard pour le traditionnel dîner en famille du samedi soir.

«Je dois y aller, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état, d'accord ? Je vais demander à Potter de venir.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il envoya un patronus à Harry, qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il remercia Drago, lequel se contenta de hocher la tête et de quitter le bar. Harry ramena sa meilleure amie chez elle – et fit par la même occasion la connaissance de Orion, Yuki et Loki.

«Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ce soir ?

\- Je serai injuste de pénaliser le reste des Weasley pour les actes de Ron.

\- C'est vrai. Je peux me préparer ici ?

\- Je t'en prie.»

Les deux filèrent se préparer, Harry dans la salle de main et Hermione dans sa chambre. Vers 18 heures, ils se rendirent chez les Weasley et furent accueillis par Molly qui les gratifia d'un énorme baiser sur la joue chacun. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Étant les deux derniers arrivés, ils passèrent rapidement à l'apéritif, puis au dîner, au cours duquel Hermione était assise à côté de George. Elle et lui discutèrent de choses diverses et variées, comme les nouveaux arrivants chez Hermione ou la dernière conquête de George. Sur ce point, le grand frère de Ron la faisait rire. C'était un éternel bourreau des cœurs, qui avait brisé ceux de nombreuses femmes, sans jamais, à ses dires, trouver la perle rare.

«Je trouvais Justine trop... pressée, va-t-on dire. Au bout d'un mois, elle voulait déjà qu'on emménage ensemble, sous prétexte qu'on a bientôt 30 ans et qu'il est temps pour nous de nous poser.

\- Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas te dire, rigola Hermione.

\- Exactement ! Ah ma petite Hermione, toi au moins tu me comprend. Si il n'y avait pas Ron...»

George lui lança une œillade appuyée et largement exagérée qui les fit rire tous les deux.

«Tiens d'ailleurs, commença Hermione après s'être calmée, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Mon voyage ? Mais... Quel voyage ?

\- Et bien, celui que tu as fait cette semaine, dans le yorkshire.

\- Dans le Yorkshire ?

\- Mais voyons George, tu t'es pris un sortilège d'amnésie ou quoi ? Rit Hermione. Tu es parti mardi midi et tu es revenu hier soir !

\- Hermione, je ne suis jamais allée dans le Yorkshire cette semaine. J'y suis bien allé oui, mais c'était il y a quatre mois de ça.

\- Mais... balbutia Hermione, Ron m'a dit que tu étais parti... Que c'est pour ça qu'il devait refaire l'inventaire, parce que tu ne pouvais pas le faire... Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il a annulé son rendez-vous de thérapie...»

George médita l'information quelques instant, avant de repousser sa chaise.

«Tu m'excuses Hermione, il faut que je parle à mon frère.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Hermione, surprise par le ton agacé que George avait employé.»

La jeune sorcière rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Harry et lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec George.

«Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en dis que tu as raison, c'est bizarre. Ron n'a aucune raison de t'avoir menti, mais George non plus.

\- Et entre nous, vu tout ce que Ron fait en ce moment, mon instinct me pousse plus à croire George que Ron.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Drago, suggéra Harry. Il aura peut-être tiré quelque chose de son entretien avec Ron, peut-être qu'il pourra t'éclairer.

\- Il y a encore douze heures, tu n'avais pas confiance en Drago, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme, amusée.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a cinq heures il a pris soin de ma meilleure amie qui en avait besoin et rien que pour ça, il mérite un minimum de ma sympathie.

\- Bon, au moins on pourra sortir tous les quatre ensemble, avec Zabini et lui !

\- N'abuses pas trop non plus.

\- Je plaisante. Mais il ne pourra rien me dire. Il est soumis au secret professionnel... Et Ron serait trop enchanté de lui tomber dessus si il me disait quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas semer la pagaille dans sa vie en plus de la mienne.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Mione... Tu as raison de te méfier, mais si tu ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi, ça peut virer à la paranoïa...

\- Hermione ?»

Les deux amis s'interrompirent et regardèrent Ginny, qui venait d'arriver. La rouquine prit un chaise et l'attira vers eux deux. Elle s'assit et prit une profonde inspiration.

«J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation, et ça me rend triste de te voir dans cet état à cause de mon frère, Mione. Même si ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant entre nous deux, je... Je veux que tu saches que tu restes ma meilleure amie, que je ne t'en veux pas, et que je veux t'aider à venir à bout de cette histoire. Et pour que tu viennes à bout de cette histoire, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Tu me fais peur...

\- Je ne vais pas te dire exactement ce qui se passe, car je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais plutôt à toi de le découvrir, mais je vais te donner les clés pour que tu le découvres.

Pour savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Ron, tu dois te rendre à la boutique de mon frère lundi, environ un quart d'heure avant la fermeture. Tu découvriras tout à ce moment précis. Et je serais là pour toi quand tu sauras tout.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le dois ou pas mais... Je choisis de te faire confiance. Merci Ginny. Malgré tout ça, tu restes une des meilleures amies que j'aie jamais eu.

\- Je sais. C'est pareil pour toi, sourit la rousse. Et je tenais à m'excuser envers toi également, Harry, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Je comprend que tu sois fâché. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. Je te laisserai tranquille à présent. Je me rend compte maintenant que j'étais dans le faux. Je suis passée à autre chose et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on reste amis.

\- J'accepte que l'on reste amis, mais laisse moi le temps de me remettre de cette histoire. Ce ne sera pas comme avant dès le départ mais un jour, tout redeviendra pareil.»

Les deux ex-amants se sourirent, tandis qu'Hermione essuyait discrètement ses yeux embués. Ginny lui sourit également puis partit aider sa mère à apporter le dessert.

«Tu viendras avec moi lundi, Harry ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le faire toute seule...

\- Je suis désolé Mione, mais j'ai une réunion avec le futur ex-chef des Aurors, qui risque de durer longtemps, donc je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner.

\- Je comprend.

\- Hé vous deux, les interrompit George, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Amenez vous, c'est l'heure du dessert !»

Molly avait préparé une superbe tarte aux pommes et son incontournable glace à la vanille. Ils sirotèrent tous un café, un thé ou un chocolat chaud en la dégustant, puis vint le temps de rentrer chez soi. Hermione salua les parents Weasley, Ginny, George et Harry puis transplana chez elle. Ron l'avait suivie, elle ignorait encore pourquoi.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande la jeune femme sèchement.

\- Je t'ai vu discuter avec Ginny, je voulais savoir si elle t'avait fait part de quelque chose en particulier.

\- Pas que je sache non, répondit Hermione, toujours aussi cassante. Elle voulait juste s'excuser auprès de Harry et moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Elle n'a pas fait d'allusion, rien ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- D'accord, parfait. Je vais y aller moi. Bonne nuit, Mione.»

Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête au dernier moment, lui présentant sa joue au lieu de sa bouche. Mais Ron ne releva pas et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione suspicieuse. Elle était plus que jamais déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime tellement l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione ❤


	7. "On ne voit pas toujours ce qui est pourtant juste sous nos yeux."

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, la tête d'Hermione était déjà en train de cogiter. Elle était assise au comptoir de sa cuisine, les sourcils froncés devant sa tasse de café. A présent, elle avait la certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. A court d'idées, elle décida tout de même de tenter sa chance auprès de Drago, comme le lui avait suggéré Harry la veille. Elle récupéra un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, inscrivit rapidement une invitation à déjeuner au Trois Sureaux, et descendit à la petite volière que possédait son immeuble. Elle choisit Zap, un hibou très efficace, à condition que vous ayez toujours un petit quelque chose à lui donner en échange, comprenez de la nourriture. Hermione n'oubliait donc jamais de lui ramener un demi-sucre, la sucrerie que Zap préférait par dessus tout. Elle lui tendit le morceau de sucre, attacha le parchemin à sa patte et le regarda s'envoler, puis elle remonta s'occuper de ses animaux. Environ trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione brossait Orion, Zap était de retour avec la réponse de Drago, qui acceptait son invitation mais proposait qu'ils se rejoignent plutôt au Magicook, vers midi et demi. Hermione sourit, ravie, et fila se préparer. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que la perspective d'un déjeuner ne l'avait pas rendue si fébrile. Une fois prête, elle prit le chemin du restaurant, le soleil brillait et elle avait envie d'en profiter. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le restaurant, Drago y était déjà. Il était habillé d'une façon plutôt décontractée, T-shirt et jean. Il s'approcha d'elle, arborant déjà son éternel sourire en coin.

«Alors Granger, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le nom de famille.

\- Bon, tu veux t'installer à l'intérieur ou en terrasse ?

\- En terrasse.

\- Allons-y alors !»

Un elfe de maison bien habillé et portant les cartes du restaurant vint à leur rencontre.

«Bonjour Monsieur, Miss. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre table.»

Sans un mot, les deux sorciers suivirent la petite créature qui leur attribua une table sous un parasol qui suivait le mouvement du soleil afin de toujours garder les deux sorciers à l'ombre. Ils s'assirent face à face et parcoururent les cartes laissées par l'elfe, jusqu'à ce que Drago brise le silence.

«Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Et bien, j'ai dîné chez les Weasley hier, et j'ai pu discuter avec George, le frère de Ron. Cette discussion que j'ai eue avec lui... me fait douter de Ron. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache quelque chose, probablement quelque chose de grave dont il ne veut pas me parler pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Et même si tu ne dois rien dire, j'aurais aimé que tu me dises si tu as pu tirer quelque chose de lui lors de votre entretien...

\- Je n'ai le droit de rien dire. Les choses que j'ai pu apprendre, je les ai apprise dans le cadre de l'exercice de mes fonctions. Si je te disais quoi que ce soit, et que ça venait à se savoir, je pourrais perdre mon droit d'exercer.

\- Je sais, et je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, le supplia Hermione.»

Drago soupira. Il était partagé entre le devoir de respecter son serment, et le désir d'éclairer Hermione.

«Explique-moi ce que George t'a dit, je verrais ce que je peux te dévoiler en fonction de ça.

\- Et bien, lorsque vous aviez rendez-vous le mardi et qu'il a annulé... En fait, il n'avait pas d'inventaire à faire. Il a prétendu devoir s'en occuper car George était en voyage dans le Yorkshire, mais George n'est jamais parti en voyage cette semaine. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ron nous aurait menti...

\- Moi non plus, avoua Drago. Surtout qu'en plus, le rendez-vous individuel n'était pas obligatoire, ça n'était rien qu'une suggestion. Si il ne voulait pas le faire, autant refuser et m'éviter de perdre mon temps. Mais rien de ce que tu m'as dit ne colle avec ce que Ron m'a dit. Je suis désolé, mais sur ce coup, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Hermione, sans parvenir à cacher sa frustration. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe, sauf moi. Ginny m'a dit que pour le savoir, je dois aller à la boutique lundi, un quart d'heure avant la fermeture.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'attends pas l'échéance en profitant de ton dimanche pour te détendre ?

\- Monsieur, Miss, avez-vous choisi ? Les interrompit un autre elfe.

\- Oui, je vais prendre une pizza au thon.

\- Et moi, une salade césar.»

L'elfe s'inclina et repartit en direction d'autres clients.

«C'est juste que ça m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas. Je préférerais encore devoir écrire cent lignes avec la plume enchantée d'Ombrage plutôt que de ressentir une fois de plus le stress que je ressens en moment.

\- La plume enchantée d'Ombrage ? Demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Ombrage te donnait des lignes à copier, un parchemin et une de ses plumes personnelles et au fur et à mesure que tu écrivais les fameuses lignes, elles se gravaient dans ta main.

\- Mais c'est barbare !

\- Ombrage et barbare relève un peu de pléonasme, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Du quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- En tout cas, tu dois vraiment être très inquiète si tu préfères utiliser ce genre de plume plutôt qu'être stressée.

\- Il n'y a pas que cette histoire avec Ron qui m'inquiète, soupira Hermione. Je doute aussi de moi-même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je doute de ma capacité à supporter une vie plate, dénuée d'intérêt, de sens... En ce moment c'est comme ça que je vois ma vie avec Ron. Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir sauver mon couple si ça doit m'enchaîner à ce genre de vie. Et du reste... Je ne suis même plus sûre de mes sentiments pour Ron.

\- Pourquoi perdre du temps dans une thérapie de couple alors ? Demanda Drago en coupant une part de sa pizza.

\- Parce que quand on a commencé la thérapie, j'étais dans l'optique de sauver mon couple. Et dans le fond, Ron a raison. Je ne supporte pas d'échouer quelque part, mais en amour. Mais depuis quelques temps, tous ces doutes et incertitudes me forcent à me remettre en question, et j'en suis à un point où tolérer l'échec me paraît plus surmontable que rester avec Ron. J'ai envie d'aventure, de prendre des risques... En plus de tout ça, je suis fascinée par quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je devrais penser à Ron, c'est à ce quelqu'un d'autre que je pense. Et le pire c'est que je me sens coupable de ressentir ça car je me dis que Ron ne mérite pas une petite amie comme ça. Il m'aime et j'ai juste l'impression de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

\- Dans ce cas, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai envie d'aventure mais j'ai également peur de briser mes habitudes et perdre mes marques. J'ai peur que la personne à qui je pense ne partage pas ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de blesser Ron et qu'il m'en veuille après ça, qu'il me le fasse payer en me faisant persona non grata chez les Weasley...

\- D'après ce que je sais de Molly et Arthur Weasley, je pense être en mesure d'affirmer qu'ils ne te rejetteront jamais de leur famille. Si ils ont pu pardonner à ma famille le mal qu'elle leur a fait, ils sauront sans doute faire la part des choses dans le cas d'une rupture entre toi et Ron.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, répondit Hermione en chipotant sa salade.

\- En tout cas, je pense à titre personnel et pas de praticien, que tu devrais laisser plus de place à l'aléatoire dans ta vie. Prends des risques ! Tu es encore jeune, enfin je crois...

\- Hé !

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Donc je disais, tu es encore jeune, il est encore temps pour toi de voyager, faire des expériences. Tu auras le temps de rester enfermée au ministère plus tard. Et en ce qui concerne ce mystérieux quelqu'un d'autre, souviens-toi qu'on obtient rien sans prendre de risques, conclut Drago»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire. Elle le remercia et ils finirent leur déjeuner en discutant de sujets moins sérieux. Lorsque vint le moment de partir, ils se firent la bise, mais Hermione avait une dernière question à lui poser.

«Au fait, Drago... Tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui pourrait être ce mystérieux quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, répondit celui-ci après avoir réfléchi un petit moment. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.»

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire mystérieux avant de partir. Resté planté sur le trottoir, Drago se surprit à sourire. Était-ce un sous-entendu, ou bien se faisait-il des idées ?

De son côté, Hermione était partagée. Leur déjeuner lui laissait une sensation douce amère. D'un côté, elle était heureuse car elle avait passé un bon moment avec Drago, mais d'un autre, elle n'avait rien pu tirer d'intéressant sur ce que Ron pouvait avoir à cacher. Elle n'avait vraiment plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour savoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son appartement, elle fût surprise de trouver son propriétaire devant la porte.

«Monsieur Lockwood ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ah, Hermione. Il y a un petit problème, rien de grave ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai bien reçu votre paiement pour votre loyer, mais il, ahem... Il manque 10 gallions à la somme.

\- Oh je suis désolée ! S'écria Hermione. Entrez, je dois avoir ça dans mon bureau.»

Elle ouvrit la porte et fila dans son bureau pendant que son propriétaire l'attendait dans le salon. Elle revint avec les 10 gallions, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par Orion, et les donna à son bailleur.

«Encore une fois, je suis désolée, Monsieur Lockwood.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Hermione. En presque huit ans de bail, c'est la première fois que ça vous arrive. L'erreur est sorcière, vous savez, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

\- Effectivement, sourit la sorcière. Mais installez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez un thé ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.»

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis devant une tasse de thé.

«Vous savez Hermione, je ne vous aurais pas demandé les 10 gallions si ma femme n'était pas tombée malade.

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Et bien, les médicomages ne savent pas encore. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer et rester à son chevet. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, sinon elle va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

\- Bien sûr, je comprend. Transmettez tous mes vœux de rétablissement à votre femme, et bon courage dans cette épreuve, monsieur Lockwood.

\- Je vous remercie Hermione. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi pour l'appartement. A bientôt.»

Son propriétaire parti, Hermione passa l'après-midi sur son canapé, à siroter son thé et à lire un livre, ses animaux éparpillés sur le canapé autour d'elle. Ses rats était de plus en plus câlins et son niffleur de plus en plus joueur. Elle joua un peu avec les trois, puisque les trois petites créatures s'entendait à merveille. Quand ils furent fatigués de leurs aventures, le niffleur se traîna dans son panier et les rats allèrent se blottir contre lui. Hermione observait la scène, attendrie. Elle travailla un peu sur un dossier qui traînait, puis alla prendre un bon bain, dîna rapidement et alla dormir. Une rude journée l'attendait le lendemain.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle dormit correctement cette nuit-là. C'était sans doute lié au fait qu'elle allait bientôt savoir ce qui se passait pour que Ron agisse comme ça avec elle. Elle était dans un état de fébrilité intense, et sentait que la journée n'allait pas passer vite. La jeune femme s'arrêta au Witchbucks dans le but de prendre son habituel latté caramel-mélasse, mais mauvaise nouvelle, ils étaient en rupture de caramel. Elle dut donc se contente d'un simple expresso vanille. La journée démarrait donc plutôt mal. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, sa collègue n'était pas encore arrivée. Hermione se mit donc au travail en rechignant pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière au ministère. Elle traita un dossier au complet et attaquait un deuxième quand sa collègue entra.

«Salut Hermione ! Désolée du retard, je devais déposer mon neveu à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de soucis, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre.

\- Ça va toi ? Tu as l'air un peu tendue.

\- Ça va, c'est juste lundi !

\- Hmm, si tu le dis.»

Alice s'installa à son bureau. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un peu sur leur week-end avant de se concentrer sur leur travail. Elles rédigeaient les projets de lois qui devait être présentés devant le conseil pour remplacer les lois en faveur des sangs-pur, et devaient par conséquent user d'un maximum de concentration. Elle travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte et entrer. C'était la secrétaire de Kingsley.

«Miss Granger ? Mr le Ministre vous attend.

\- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.»

Hermione se leva et surprit le regard interrogateur de sa collègue. Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit dans l'antichambre jouxtant le bureau de Kingsley, et toqua à la porte, attendant que ce dernier lui demande d'entrer.

«Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur le Ministre ?

\- Hermione, oui, installe-toi. Je voulais te voir, car cela fait quelques jours que ta collègue s'inquiète et elle m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Écoute Hermione, je sais par Harry qu'en ce moment, tu vis quelque chose de difficile. Le problème, c'est que ça se ressent sur la qualité de ton travail. Le dossier d'Argus Rusard que tu m'as remis... Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu m'as habitué. Alors à partir du moment où tes problèmes influent sur la qualité du travail de ma meilleure assistance, qui n'a jamais été du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit la distraire, je m'inquiète. Parle-moi, Hermione. Dans le cadre de cette conversation, je ne suis pas le Ministre de la Magie mais ton ami.

\- Bon... De toute façon si ce n'est pas moi qui t'en parle, Harry s'en chargera donc bon... En ce moment, ça ne va pas avec Ron. Nous nous disputons tout le temps, il me cache clairement quelque chose et la thérapie de couple que nous avons entreprise n'y changera clairement rien. A côté de ça, je doute de moi-même, je ne sais plus si j'aime Ron, je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre... Ma vie laisse trop de place à l'ordre et à la raison à mon goût, je rêve de plus d'aventure, plus de risques et plus de décisions sur un coup de tête... Un matin, me réveiller et partir comme ça sans préavis en Australie, mais je me dis que si je reste avec Ron, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça... Mais je me dis également que bouleverser ma situation et mes habitudes n'est pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire, surtout que je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour cet homme est réciproque.

\- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai été jeune aussi, je suis passé par là. Quand le sens de l'aventure nous appelle, il faut le suivre. Sinon, on nourrit trop de regrets. Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne tente pas.

Maintenant, promets-moi une chose. Détends-toi, tu fais ce que tu aimes, laisse Ron en dehors de ta bulle tant que tu es ici. Ne le laisse pas entacher ce que tu aimes.»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Kingsley la retint.

«Souviens toi Hermione, parfois, on n'arrive à pas à voir ce qui est juste sous nos yeux.»

Sur cette phrase plus que mystérieuse, le Ministre se remit au travail et Hermione retourna au bureau, plus perplexe que jamais. Elle écouta néanmoins le conseil de Kingsley et s'impliqua de tout son être dans la rédaction des projets de lois, à tel point qu'à 15 heures, les deux collègues avaient terminé ce qu'on appelle les Magic Draft. Hermione décida donc de rendre justice à Argus Rusard et recommença le dossier de ce dernier de A à Z tandis qu'Alice faisait de l'ordre dans leur bureau. Lorsque la pendule marqua 17 heures, Hermione déposa le dossier contenant les Magic Draft, ainsi que le dossier entièrement repris d'Argus Rusard dans le bureau de Kingsley en rentra chez elle. Elle était rongée par le stress et ne cessait de vérifier l'heure toutes les cinq minutes. La jeune sorcière enfila une tenue plus décontractée que sa tenue de travail et se fit un thé vert pour tenter de faire baisser son niveau de stress. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua enfin 19 heures15, elle se décida à partir. La boutique des frères Weasley fermait à 19 heures 30, et elle serait donc ainsi pile dans les temps.

Hermione sortit de chez elle et prit la route de la boutique. A 19 heures 25, elle était devant Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Elle se cacha derrière un pan de mur, plus très sûre de vouloir savoir. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

«Hermione ?

\- George ? Je...

\- Tu viens voir Ron ?

\- Non ! Non je t'en supplie, ne dis pas que tu m'as vue. C'est... une surprise que je lui prépare !

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher la vérité, tu sais, lui dit-il d'un air triste. Je sais tout depuis hier et je suis heureux que tu viennes le découvrir par toi-même.

\- Alors, tout le monde est vraiment au courant, sauf moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je te l'aurais dit si je n'avais pas estimé que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Viens, je vais te faire passer par la porte de service.»

George lui indiqua la direction à prendre, et ils se mirent en chemin. Il déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette – seule la sienne et celle de Ron pouvaient le faire, lui expliqua-t-il, et la fit entrer.

«Avance vers la réserve, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- George, je... Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir le savoir, murmura Hermione.

\- Tu dois le savoir, Mione. Tu te dois bien ça à toi-même.»

George la poussa délicatement en direction de la réserve. Elle pouvait distinguer le comptoir de là où elle était. Elle inspira profondément, et s'avança en direction des rayonnages. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, là où les deux frères engrangeait les bénéfices qui leur permettaient d'aider leurs parents et de vivre une vie abondante, elle chercha Ron du regard et finit par le trouver près des Boursouflets. Il leur donnait à manger et ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien résonner dans le magasin.

«Mon Ronron !»

Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, songea Hermione, éberluée. Figée comme une statue de sel, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle regarda Lavande Brown sauter dans les bras de Ron et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de la même façon dont ils s'embrassaient à Poudlard, cette façon qui vous faisait vous sentir terriblement gênés. Ron n'était pas en reste, ses mains se baladaient sur les hanches de Lavande. Médusée, elle laissa tomber son sac, qui s'écrasa au sol, et le bruit alerta les deux amants, qui se tournèrent vers elle. Un air horrifié se peignit sur le visage de Lavande, tandis que Ron se précipitait vers Hermione, l'air suppliant.

«Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Ah non ? Tu n'étais pas en train de fourrer ta langue dans la gorge de cette idiote il y a encore deux secondes ?

\- L'idiote t'entend, se plaignit Lavande.

\- La ferme toi, cingla Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur Ron. Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses me faire ça.

\- Je...

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre. J'avais confiance en toi, murmura Hermione. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je pensais que tu refusais de m'en parler pour ne pas m'inquiéter, pas que tu me trompais sans vergogne pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

\- Je... Je l'ai fait pour sauver notre couple, Mione, je te jure.

\- Pour sauver notre couple ?! Tu te fiches vraiment de moi ! Pour sauver notre couple, je nous ai trouvé une thérapie, je ne suis pas allée coucher avec Drago Malefoy !

\- Enfin Hermione, la coupa Ron d'un ton sec. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Je ne t'aimais plus depuis longtemps. Si je suis resté avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que j'assurais aux investisseurs qu'ils pourraient utiliser notre couple pour faire de la pub. D'après toi, pourquoi je refusais que nos problèmes de couples soient étalés au public ? Tu es vraiment trop naïve. Regarde toi, je n'aurais jamais pu passer ma vie avec toi. Tu es trop ennuyeuse, comme fille. Tu n'es jamais contente.»

Il fût un temps où Hermione aurait pleuré, se serait réfugiée chez elle, blessée dans son amour propre et aurait mis des mois à se remettre des paroles de Ron. Mais en voyant Ron avec Lavande, elle avait compris qu'en fin de compte, Ron n'était plus rien pour elle. Du reste, il avait été tellement affreux avec elle par moments qu'elle avait appris à se construire une carapace. Aucune de ses paroles ne l'avait touchée. C'était une nouvelle Hermione, forte et fière. Elle abattit sur Ron un regard noir et implacable, mais une voix parla avant elle.

«Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça à Hermione, le réprimanda George. C'est sans doute la seule fille digne d'intérêt qui s'est intéressée à toi, et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand tu réaliseras que tu perds au change. En attendant, je vais fermer la boutique seul, je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.»

Hermione en avait assez. Elle jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Ron et à Lavande, pressa gentiment l'épaule de George qui lui sourit et rentra chez elle. Elle n'était même pas triste, elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne. Elle était libre, tout simplement. Cela lui donnait envie de chanter, de danser. A la place, elle rentra chez elle, dépoussiéra le tourne-disques moldus que ses parents lui avaient offert, mis un disque d'un groupe moldu nommé Queen. Les premiers accords rock résonnèrent, Hermione prit son niffleur dans ses bras, ses rats sur son épaule et dansa avec. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si heureuse. Elle continua de danser lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle baissa le volume et alla ouvrir. Harry se tenait sur le pallier, des boîtes de plats en provenance du restaurant de Cho, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Je suis venu savoir ce que tu avais découvert. J'ai ramené des plats chinois moldus de chez Cho, et au vu de la musique que tu écoutes, je suis dans le thème. Je me rappelle que Dudley écoutait ce groupe chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, installe toi ! Sourit Hermione en refermant la porte derrière eux. On va s'installer dans le salon.

\- Alors, explique moi tout, demanda Harry en sortant les plats et en s'emparant d'une boîte de canard laqué.

\- Et bien, expliqua Hermione en entamant son bœuf épicé, c'est tout simple et j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte dès le départ si je n'avais pas été si aveugle. Ron me trompait.

\- Mais non ?!

\- Et si. Et tu ne sauras jamais avec qui !

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Avec Lavande Brown !

\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve, soupira Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais tu as l'air de prendre ça bien, je te trouve bien désinvolte.

\- Et bien, pour être franche, ça m'enlève une épine du pied. Et il m'aura fallu ça pour comprendre que je n'aimais plus Ron. J'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière qui viendrait poser le pied dans le monde libre pour la première fois depuis des années. Je me sens libre, je suis heureuse, je ne sais même pas comment décrire ça en fait. Et puis, je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance avec ce fameux quelqu'un d'autre !

\- C'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... J'ai toujours détesté ta perspicacité, Harry.»

Ce dernier éclata de rire, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, ils rirent, ils firent les imbéciles au rythme de la musique et trinquèrent de nombreuses fois à la promotion de Harry, qui était officiellement chef des Aurors depuis la fin de sa réunion. Ils burent tellement que Harry dut rester dormir sur le canapé d'Hermione, ce soir là.

Le lendemain, Hermione prenait un café dont elle avait bien besoin, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Ginny, qui venait prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

«Je suis contente de voir que tu le prends bien.

\- Je ne ressens que du soulagement, pas de tristesse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Hermione, si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à mon frère, pas à toi. C'est moi qui devrait espérer que tu veuilles bien rester mon amie, après ça.

\- Oh Ginny...»

Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

«Bien sûr que je reste ta meilleure amie. Et je reste amie avec ta famille également. Vous me manqueriez bien trop.

\- Ginny ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry qui entra dans la cuisine en baillant.

\- Ou là... Vous avez fait la fête ou quoi ? Sourit Ginny.

\- On peut dire ça. Harry est passé chef des aurors. Heureusement que c'est férié aujourd'hui. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais Gunhilda de Gorsemoor d'avoir inventé le vaccin contre la dragoncelle à cette date.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Et si on allait manger quelque part pour fêter ça ?

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Je vous suis, affirma Harry. Je veux juste prendre une douche avant, je vais rentrer et on se rejoint à la Gargouille enchantée ?

\- On fait ça ! J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, moi aussi.»

Sur ces paroles, Harry transplana chez lui, Ginny alla jouer avec Yuki et Loki, et Hermione se doucher. Elle ouvrit son armoire après sa douche et attrapa une robe longue bordeaux et des sandales nu-pieds. Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre et rejoint Ginny dans son salon.

«Tu es prête ? Sourit cette dernière.

\- Allons-y, répondit Hermione, enthousiaste.»

Elles se rendirent au restaurant et s'assirent à une table. Harry les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et ils commandèrent leurs plats, qui apparurent dans leurs assiettes. Ils attaquèrent leur commande, en discutant joyeusement, lorsqu'une voix pas méconnue d'Hermione les interrompit.

«Ne serait-ce pas là ma patiente préférée ?

\- Si, et il semble apercevoir mon thérapeute préféré, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu de séduction entre ces deux là, chuchota discrètement Ginny à l'attention de Harry, qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Aucune idée, mais on va le laisser roucouler en paix. Euh, Hermione ? On va chercher des boissons. Tu veux quelque chose, Malefoy ?

\- La même chose que toi, Potter, merci.

\- Un jus de citrouille pour moi s'il te plaît, Ginny.»

Les deux ex-amants s'éloignèrent, riant sous cape. Ils avaient bien remarqué que ces deux-là se tournait autour.

«Alors Granger, qu'as-tu découvert hier soir ?

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler. Disons juste que je suis célibataire maintenant... et qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer la thérapie, du coup.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, se plaignit Drago. Alors, tu vas te décider à prendre des risques et aller avouer à cette personne qui te plaît qu'elle te plaît ? Et partir en voyage sur un coup de tête ?

\- C'est fou, Kingsley avait raison, marmonna Hermione en souriant

\- Kingsley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Un jour, il m'a dit que parfois, on n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui était pourtant juste sous nos yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas...»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se lever et de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, qui fut certes surpris au départ mais se rattrapa vite en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et en répondant à son baiser. Non loin de là, Harry et Ginny les regardaient en souriant.

«Tu sais Harry...

\- Hmm ?

\- Je pense que notre Mione va être très heureuse maintenant.»

Et effectivement, elle avait raison.


	8. Épilogue.

Trois mois plus tard...

Hermione se tenait devant son miroir, stressée au plus haut point. Elle ne cessait de vérifier maquillage, coiffure, vernis à ongle, vêtements... C'était presque obsessionnel. Elle voulait être parfaite.

«Hermione Granger, si vous continuez à tripoter vos cheveux, ils vont graisser, la gronda son miroir.»

Elle laissa aussitôt tomber sa main contre son corps et inspira profondément.

«Calme-toi, Hermione, ça va bien se passer...»

Au même moment, une tête blonde passa par la porte.

«C'est l'heure d'y aller, chérie. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, je crois. Tu es sûre que cette tenue convient ?

\- Tu es parfaite. Ils ne pourront que t'aimer. Allez, on y va.»

Drago la prit par la main et ensemble, ils transplanèrent dans le sud du Wiltshire. Une grande bâtisse s'étalait devant eux, au bout d'un chemin rectiligne, bordés d'ifs miniatures parfaitement taillés. Sur les pelouses impeccablement tondues et d'un vert luxuriant étaient disposés des parterres de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, des fontaines, des petits salons de jardins... Ils franchirent la grille en fer forgé, remontèrent le chemin et poussèrent la lourde porte en bois. Hermione, bouche bée regarda autour d'elle. L'habitation était bien plus lumineuse que dans ses souvenirs. Le mobilier, en revanche était toujours aussi luxueux, au même titre que la décoration.

«La maison de tes parents est vraiment magnifique, souffla Hermione, ébahie.

\- Merci, très chère.»

Le couple se retourna. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait derrière eux, droite dans sa robe de soie verte. Elle adressa un sourire au couple et vint embrasser Drago.

«Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

\- Je vais bien, mère. Je te présente Hermione. Hermione, voici ma mère, Narcissa.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclara Hermione d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Lucius nous attend au salon.»

Hermione se tendit à l'évocation du père de Drago. Elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et si il avait toujours les mêmes préjugés à propos des Nés-Moldus ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par Drago, qui pressa légèrement sa main, et marcha à ses côtés en direction du salon des Malefoy. Lucius était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, en train de lire la Gazette. Il se leva à l'arrivée du couple, serra la main de son fils et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, fit la bise à Hermione.

«Miss Granger, enchanté de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, répondit Hermione en se forçant à adopter un ton assuré.

\- Hermione, désirez de l'earl grey ou du thé au jasmin ? Lui demanda Narcissa d'un ton délicat.

\- Je vais prendre de l'earl grey, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bon choix, approuva la mère de Drago. Je reviens de suite.

\- Alors Drago, comment ça se passe, au cabinet ?

\- Ça va très bien, le bouche à oreille commence à fonctionner, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de femmes Sang-purs qui traînent leur mari dans mon bureau et les obligent à tout confesser.»

Lucius sourit à cette remarque et Hermione fut obligée d'admettre que Drago tenait tout de son père. Lucius avait une prestance presque solaire, et son fils en bénéficiait également.

«Et vous Hermione, vous travaillez au ministère, d'après ce que Drago m'a dit ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Je travaille dans le département de la Justice Magique, pour le bureau du ministre.

\- Et voilà le thé, les interrompit Narcissa en déposant un plateau sur la petite table de verre. Voici votre tasse, très chère, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, qui la remercia.

\- Vous savez Hermione, des bruits courent selon lesquels vous seriez préssentie par Kingsley Shacklebolt pour prendre sa relève. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

\- J'en dis que Kingsley a encore de beaux jours devant lui, mais que le jour où il se sentira en devoir de passer le flambeau, et qu'il décide que je dois être celle qui lui succédera, je serai très fière d'accepter son offre.

\- Quels seraient vos combats, en tant que ministre ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Je me battrais pour l'égalité des sangs, tout comme Kingsley, et je continuerai mon combat pour l'acquisition de droits par les créatures magiques telles que les elfes. C'est une cause qui me tient à cœur. Je renforcerai également la législation autour du commerce des potions car d'après mon ami Harry, il y a encore trop de trafics de potions de nos jours, notamment du trafic de polynectar.

\- J'ai toujours dit que cette potion était à double tranchant, approuva Narcissa. Avez-vous des passions, dans la vie ?

\- Et bien, j'aime beaucoup le jardinage, même si j'ai du y renoncer en emménageant dans mon appartement. C'est une pratique qui a tendance à m'apaiser. J'adore l'équitation, j'en ai fait jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. Et je dois dire que le droit magique me passionne.

\- Vous êtes très éclectique, analysa Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'essaie. Vous savez, plus les centres d'intérêt sont variés, plus l'esprit s'enrichit.

\- Et si vous veniez avec moi vous promener dans les jardins, Hermione ?

\- Avec plaisir.»

Hermione posa délicatement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, décroisa les jambes et suivit Narcissa dans les jardins.

«Alors, vous dites que vous êtes passionnée par le jardinage ?

\- C'est ça. Avec mon père, nous passions nos dimanches dans le jardin. Je m'occupais des roses, et lui du jasmin.

\- J'aime beaucoup les roses. C'est une fleur délicate mais redoutable.

\- Drago se plaît à dire que je suis une rose, vous savez. Il dit qu'il a compris ça quand je lui ai cassé le nez en troisième année.»

Narcissa éclata d'un rire cristallin.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça, avoua Hermione en souriant. Quand je suis stressée, j'ai tendance à trop parler.

\- Vous m'enchantez, Hermione. Votre franc-parler est très appréciable, nous qui évoluons dans une communauté très hypocrite. Venez, je vais vous montrer la roseraie.»

Narcissa entraîna Hermione vers la roseraie. Hermione caressa du bout des doigts les pétales veloutés, admirant les roses Icerberg et les roses Spanish Dress.

«Voulez-vous en amener chez vous ? Je serai heureuse de vous offrir un bouquet.

\- Oh non, affirma Hermione. Je trouve que les roses sont mieux dehors, à prendre l'air, plutôt qu'à périmer dans un vase.»

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa lui offrit un sourire et elles retournèrent à l'intérieur, où Lucius et Drago les attendaient dans le hall. Le couple ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, car ils étaient attendus chez Harry, qui devait leur présenter sa dulcinée. Narcissa embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues.

«Hermione, ce fut véritablement un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Pour moi aussi, affirma la brune en souriant, bien plus détendue que quand elle est arrivée.

\- Hermione, j'ai encore une question pour vous. Vous avez parlé d'un appartement tout à l'heure. En êtes-vous propriétaire ?

\- Et bien oui, l'achat est en train de se planifier. Je dois signer les papiers la semaine prochaine.

\- Bien. A très bientôt, Hermione.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Malefoy.»

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago et ils sortirent du manoir. Sur le chemin entre la porte et le portail en fer forgé, Drago demanda comment s'était passé la rencontre.

«Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, révéla Hermione en souriant.

\- En tout cas, tu as plu à mon père et...

\- Oui, mais Daphné aussi plaisait à ton père, l'interrompit Hermione. J'aurais voulu plaire à ta mère aussi.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais su que ma mère t'adore déjà et te veut à tout prix comme belle-fille.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Hermione, ravie.

\- Puisque je te le dis.»

Toute contente, Hermione enlaça Drago. Elle prenait une belle revanche sur ces filles sang-pur qui l'avaient humiliée pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait enfin quelque chose que ces filles n'avaient jamais pu obtenir: l'approbation de la mère de Drago. Et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin ! *verse une petite larme*  
J'espère que cette petite nouvelle vous aura plu !
> 
> Je suis constamment à la recherche de nouvelles fictions Dramione, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos préférées !
> 
> Laynisa.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
